Shatri farsha's
by Shuna
Summary: Draco is a Shatri and so is Harry. They both have to deal with the problems their powers give them, and other issues. Warning: consist mentitions of rape, child abuse, torture and starving. Also minor crossover between HP/Sandman. No Slash, M for safe
1. Prank

Ok people, listen up!

1: I do not own these characters; the only thing I own is the Shatri stuff, Shuna, Mattafixey, Kaya, and the Loup Garou.

2: I also apologize on behalf of my mistakes; I have only read the story in my langue, so I have to guess some of the names of spells and people in the story.

I also apologize if I do any grammar mistakes. Do feel free to correct me.

3: Spoilers? Uh, I don't know yet, I will tell when I get to that point

4: ': means thoughts. ": means talk, **this kind of writing means physic speaking, **_**this one means Shatri langue, **__and at last, this one means text._

5: So to you all, enjoy my story, If you like it, tell me, if you have suggestions, please tell me, if you hate it, don't read it.

Lilly's necklace

Chapter 1

Prank

Harry Potter had just woken up from a nightmare. He had dreamt that Lord Voldemort had used a gun, and shot him in the chest.

Ha, that would be something. He could see the headlines: _Boy Who Lived dead! He Who Must Not Be Spoken shot him with gun! All on p. 3-9! _

Harry struggled breathe in laughter. The Dark Lord could easily kill him without a gun, he just had to point a wand at Harry and say "Aveda Kedevera", and the next thing Harry would hear would be his mothers' voice. He smiled at the thought. 'If I ever get buried, then I would want them to play the theme song to Heroes.' (A.N: Do anyone know what this song is called?)

A smell hit his nose. Yuck! Why would anyone shower themselves in Au de cologne?

'Certainly not anyone in this house.' Harry thought.

Then he heard the voices. What the hell? Was that Lucius Malfoys voice? No it couldn't be, he hadn't seen or heard him since Harry had been on the graveyard.

But just if it was Lucius: what was he doing here in Privet Drive? Harry's breath came in short pants, but he did still manage to look out of the window.

Lucius was standing outside the house, with three other people; he couldn't recognize them because of the death eater mask and robes.

But Lucius didn't wear a mask. Maybe he thought too much of himself to do it.

Or maybe it was just a hoax, a horrible prank Fred and George did to Harry? He looked over at his watch, it said that it was now his birthday. He was 15.

Yeah that would make sense, the Weasley twins had decided to give him a shock on his birthday. That was why Lucius wasn't wearing a mask, they thought if they did, then Harry would understand that it was a joke. Oh, he was going to kill them for this, this was not funny!

Another smell, this time familiar, stretched his nose. Harry took a very short glance out of the window; he had to be sure…

Hedwig was coming home. She had probably collected his birthday presents, and was now gliding through the night sky. He was so going to write to Ron, and make sure that the twins knew what he thought about their little prank. He was so furious that he was going to flay them alive!

The death eaters who were not death eaters had also noticed her. "Look, its icky little Potters owl" a voice said, a woman. She sounded like on of the villain female voices from bad muggle movies, mad and dangerous. The one on Lucius right side was pointing at Hedwig. Lucius was laughing, a cold laugh. Harry wondered how Fred and George had got a hair from him. They were terrific actors; they would have been rich if they had been muggles.

Lucius swinged his wand and mumbled something so low that Harry could not hear.

A flash of green. They had killed Hedwig. They had actually killed her.

Harry was paralyzed. This wasn't a practical joke. It was the Lucius Malfoy who was standing outside, he and death eaters was outside his house!

Harry threw himself back; his breath was now no more than wheezing of terror. He had to do something. But what? The death eaters were more than him, and had much more experience!

'Okay, calm down, just because he's outside the house doesn't mean that he'll get in into it.' Harry thought. Yeah, that helped, Lucius couldn't get in, the house was warded because of Harry, he was safe in here.

He didn't have any more time to think about it, because just then, a horrible pain burst into his hands. He looked at them, and found them full of blood. They were formed into fists, and something was piercing them. Sweet Merlin, not now! He had to warn the others, he didn't like his family, but he didn't actually want to get them killed! Most of the times.

"Come on you bloody Gryffindor" Harry coughed, and walked out of his bedroom. He caught a glimpse of himself.

Wait.

He walked back.

His eyes…

they had changed colours.

From emerald green to lime!

"Bloody hell!" he screamed, he couldn't hold it back. He didn't care if he had woken the Dursley's, and neither did he care about the death eaters, who must have heard that. His eyes! How had they changed colour like that?

"BOY!" Uncle Vernon called angrily. His face had an ugly colour of red. His eyes were red too. Harry gulped. Vernon was drunk. He could decide to snap Harry's bones for waking him up at this time of the night.

Before he had even opened his mouth to reply, he heard someone yell: "Let's smoke the brat out!" and seconds after "Tafirio!"


	2. Burn

1: I do not own these characters; the only thing I own is the Shatri stuff, Shuna, Mattafixey, Kaya, and the Loup Garou.

2: ': means thoughts. ": means talk, **this kind of writing means physic speaking, **_**this one means Shatri langue, **__and at last, this one means text._

3: Sorry, forgot to tell, this is my first fic so please review!

Vernon gasped when he realized that his kitchen was on fire. No! He had been working six years to afford it to his wife. His wife… "Petunia!" he yelled, and leapt back to his room.

Harry quickly gathered his stuff, his wand, the Mauraders map, and his invincibility cloak. The other things he would have to leave behind, he didn't have time to catch his broom. Anyway, his Firebolt wouldn't be any good now; the death eaters were probably expecting him to use it. And if he survived this, then he could buy school books in Diagon Alley.

"Boy!" Vernon boomed from the hallway. "What's going on?"

"_**You know the maniac who killed your in-laws?" **_Harry asked back, and hurried out of his room.

Vernon was now fuming with anger, how dared the little freak to speak another langue to him?

Aha!

The little brat had used his wand to light up their house! He would think it was funny, and would then weep to the school to go back! And stupid as the lot of them was, they would buy it.

"Speak English" Dudley frowned, more of terror than anything else.

Harry looked strangely at them. His family, whale-Russ Vernon with purple colour, horse-like Petunia, and pig shaped Dudley was talking like they didn't understand what he was saying!

"_**We don't have time for this!" **_Harry yelled at them. _**"Just stay where you are, there are maniacs outside trying to get you!" **_

"I'm gonna kill you for this!" Vernon suddenly roared, and was running towards Harry, with an ugly gleam (A.N: it is what's its called, right?) in his eyes.

Harry jumped back, bounced on the wall, and landed on the stairs. It happened so fast that none of the Dursley's really saw it. Vernon however, collided with into the wall.

Even trough his own suprisement, Vernon's cursing and the roars of the fire, Harry could hear the death eater woman scream: "You fools, he won't be happy if we burn his little prize!" "How do you propose we'll get the boy?" Another one snapped. More screams, cursing, and spells were heard.

They had only one opportunity even though it was a risky one.

Harry had done this before, when he was at Muggle School and someone lit up the library. It had hurt like hell, but he would survive. He would survive.

The death eaters?

They would survive too, but they would be wounded. It also thought them a lesson. If done right.

Harry closed his eyes. Blue lightning swam across the room. Some music started to play, as beautiful as it had been phoenixes singing, but Harry knew it wasn't. The song was too sad, too angry to be a phoenix. It was something else. The sad tunes disappeared, and now it was only angry. He wanted to let the anger out, it filled him!

But he wouldn't, not now, too soon!

Too soon.

Still too soon.

NOW!

KAPROOOOBOOOM!

Later:

Albus Dumbeldoore was shocked when he saw what the little boy had managed to do. He had made the house explode, without harming his relatives! Usually, when the powers ran wild, suburbia's was eliminated, but this time, only Privet drive 4 was demolished. Trees were burned down, so it wasn't that Harry hadn't been angry enough to do it. But somehow, the boy had concentrated on blowing up the house. He had also harmed some wizards nearby, probably not by accident. It couldn't be, when Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy had been amongst them. No, probably they had come to claim the boy, and Harry had tried to defend himself and his family. Later, the boy had probably run away, in fear of what the ministry would do with him.

'Sirius should be warned.' Albus thought. Sirius would probably rant out on a search for the boy, but if someone would be on the look for the boy, Albus would hope that it would be Sirius who found him, and not Tom or his followers.

So, this is my second chapter. Satisfied? Should I continue? I wanna know what ya all think, so tell me!


	3. Headhunted

Headhunted

Harry Potter had made a house explode. Draco Malfoy tried once again to make it fit. Potter had hurt his father and Bella. No, it didn't fit, Potter was not a Shatri! Draco would have smelled it, Shatri's had an own smell undisguisable to every Shatri!

But still, when Draco had gone to the place where Potter lived to investigate, the smell and traces of magic was unquestionable. Harry Potter was a Shatri.

But it didn't fit! Potter had never spoken the langue, never answered the mental messages that flew across the rooms, never laid healing hands upon his wounds, never been singing in that beautiful way only Shatri's did, and never cast a fireball!

Then again, most Shatri's kept to themselves, never opened up, hided as much as possible. Maybe Potter did that? Hid his true power?

'Okay, now you've gone lulu' Draco thought, and pushed that thought away. If Potter really was a Shatri, then he couldn't have hid his own powers that long. Normal wizard magic and Shatri magic didn't cooperate well, eventually one would turn on the other.

But why hadn't Draco discovered this before?

"Malfoy?" someone questioned.

A woman in mid thirty's, came walking towards them. She was a tall woman, almost as tall as Draco's mother. She had tied her hair in a ribbon, which made the woman look like she was an assassin. Draco sniffed. Oh yeah. This healer was a Shatri.

"How is he" Narcissa asked before Draco had even opened his mouth.

"He has some nasty burn, his eyes are damaged, and…" the healer stopped, and looked at Draco. Her eyes switch for a second. She knew.

"Maybe its best if we discuss this if your son isn't around?" she asked his mother.

"Why so?" Draco frowned at her, getting irritated. "He is my father; I should know what's wrong with him!"

The healer smiled understandingly back. "I know, but there are some manors that are most private."

"Okay, I get it" Draco mumbled, and strode away. When he was at the end of the hallway, he heard the healer talking to his mother.

WHAT?

Draco struggled to not stop walking.

Lucius… gear had been burned up.

Draco threw himself into the elevator, which was empty. He clicked on it, and made it stop between the floors.

His dad's gear had been burned up! Draco let out a snort of laughing. Potter had made his father burn. It would have to be an idiot who didn't find that amusing.

Okay, his father would of course not find it amusing, and either would the Old Snake face, or his mother, but the rest of the Death eaters would find that funny.

Draco got up. Tonight, he would host a party, to celebrate. With some luck, Potter would be curious, and come along. If not, then Draco would organize a search. A new Shatri shouldn't be alone, especially not now, with a Dark lord on the rise, and the Loup Garou running more and more out of their hiding places.

But first thing first. A party. For every Shatri, there were no reasons to silly to celebrate, and according to Draco, this was an excellent time for it.

Albus was once again forced to repeat what he had been seen at Little Whinning.

"Is it true" Ms Granger asked fearfully. "That Harry has once again attacked by death eaters?" Young Mr Weasely looked like he was glad that his friend had asked that question.

"No" Albus smiled calmfully, and explained to everyone. "He wasn't attacked, but Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange was going to do it. Probably, Harry panicked, so de decided to protect himself, and his… family."

Albus paused for a moment, then continued.

"So he blew up the house, harming all the death eaters in one strike, and burned down every tree around. Then he panicked again, and ran off. Now everyone, we have to look after him! He may be injured, or apatic, and we don't need him to be that now!"

"THE BOY DID WHAT?!" a cold angry voice snarled. It belonged to a tall man, pale as death herself. He was wearing a robe, royal blue. The other man, kneeling in front of him, was Severus Snape. He once again told The Dark Lord what had happened. "He made the house explode, harming Lestrang, Malfoy, Dolohov and Averson, my lord."

"By the power of magic, how did he do it?" Voldemort rant out. His normal white face had now a slightly red color, very attractive to him.

But of course, Snape would never, never, never ever tell him that.

Instead, Snape told something else, something that would maybe come handy. Handy in the way as not being hit by the curcio spell that is.

"You know, Lilly Evans was once a dear friend of mine" Snape started, just to get the lords interest.

Voldemorts eyes narrowed to an animal like sneer, but nodded. "I do know."

"At the last year, she told me a very delicate secret of hers." Snape was getting more confident, like he had a very powerful weapon someone had not.

"Go on" Voldemort was getting interested in what Snape knew.

"She was a Shatri, my lord" Snape hurried to say, before he would get cursed for not spitting it out.

Voldemort lifted an eyebrow. "So you think that it was Shatri power run wild?" he asked. Snape nodded, and quickly replied. "If he is, then I have a potion which will rid him off these powers."

Voldemort nodded again. "If we find the boy, that is. Shatri's are hard to catch, with all those wild instincts. I should have known, most Shatri's have green eyes, and orphan background. Their magic is wild, and strong, so we must take him and rid off as much Shatri power as possible. You Severus will do it."

Severus looked puzzled up at him. "My lord, Potter does not like me at all."

Voldemort smiled. "Yes, but you are a teacher at Hogwarts, so he will most likely trust you."

A.N: Yeah, that was my third chapter! I have decided that people should get that I don't own all the characters by now, I'm just borrowing most of them, and playing with them in a bathtub. I only own the Shatri stuff, which you'll hear more about next time. I have had some time off, so that's why I have had lot of time to update the story, to mine and hopefully the readers' satisfaction. So till next time, "So long, and thanks for all the fish (reviews)!"


	4. Never again

"_**Hey**__**, hey! Dragon! Get over here!"**_ a tall man shouted over the crowd. Some nearby ducked, before they cursed. _**"Damn it, Blackie, you should know better!" **_a woman sneered, showing her unnaturally long fangs.

Draco laughed, and walked towards Blackie. _**"Good to see you Blackie," **_Draco smiled, and they both shook hands. _**"Where have you been? I looked after you in Cornwall." **_

"_**Aw, sorry about that, I was a too busy to go there. I would love to fight against the werewolves."**_ Blackie moaned, and looked sad. He was dressed in a black leather jacket, filled with daggers and vials. Underneath it was a band shirt from The Killers, accompanied with a loose pair of black trousers. That was why his nickname was Blackie.

Draco rolled his eyes at him. _**"I don't see why you're complaining, you were in a rescue mission for Mattafixey! Even though you didn't find him, you fought against a lot of Loup Garou!"**_

"_**Yeah, but it's more fun to kill a werewolf, they at least surprise you, but Loup Garou's just attack, they all are unoriginal as an orange."**_ Blackie let his tongue moisturize his lips. _**"I'm gonna get something to drink."**_ He excused, and slipped into the crowd.

'How different we all are' Draco thought, and looked around. Many of the Shatri's were messing around, putting on fires, fighting for fun, singing and some were even dancing, but none were drunk. Many hadn't even touched a drop of alcohol, having backgrounds with drunk guardians, and some had been drunk most of their young lives. Others did just not like the smell. Besides, you had to drink a lot to be drunk if you were a Shatri.

**Dragon!**

Draco turned his head, until he understood that it was a mental message.

**Who's there? **He asked nervously. He never got used to it, the pricking sensation of having another persons thought or soul so close to his own.

**I am Shuna, Dragon. **

Draco's eyes wided. He speaking to mother Shatri, the rebel, the greatest rock shaper ever lived! **Sorry, milady, for not recognize your sending.** He hurried to send, in awe.

**I have better to do than punish my followers for not recognize me,** Shuna answered, in a slightly irritated tone. **However, I understand that you know the new Shatri, Harry Potter? **She askedand her tone changed completely.

Draco's ears stiffened. **I do,** he answered. **Do you know…?**

Shuna cut in his sending. **Yes I do know where the people is. **

Draco smiled, and hurried to send, **Will you tell me? **

**Of course, little thief.**

Only an hour later, Draco found himself in an alley in London. It was cold, dreadfully cold. And dark…

'Of course! Dementors!' Draco thought. Shatri's were the only creatures who had the power to kill a dementor. Patronums only chased them away; they didn't kill or hurt them. But a Shatri would attack; kill with their fire, poison and healing abilities at once. They did it because of all those souls sucked in those foul creatures were not lost, as most wizards thought. They were there all the time, in every bone, every breath, and every second trapped in a body, used as energy. The healer part of the Shatri couldn't walk away from that pain.

Yes there it was the screaming of a hundred souls. Draco felt the hunger to do something, do let them out, to not hear them.

Only one option, one choice and one end.

Draco sniffed, no one others were nearby, the very few who was, were asleep.

Perfect.

The first change was his eyes. Luckily, Draco's eye color was grey, so he felt it when it changed. It was something which came handy, since he could just change the color if he accidentally let the Shatri it out.

Then it was his face, ears went upwards and became pointy, his teeth became longer and sharper, his face change to human to more dog like. Then the rest of the body, it was more like a feline creature, a big one, as big as a lion. He had fire around his neck, a protection, and on the paws. But the paws could be turned on and off. He decided to turn it off.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry had been running for a long time. He had run away from the scene, not because he was scared, but simply because he needed to stretch his legs. He had made sure that everyone was safe before he done so though.

His family had fainted, a combination of the heat and shock, the death eaters were burned, but not so much that they wouldn't survive. The one who were most injured was Lucius, since he hadn't been wearing his death eater mask. And his gear had been burned off.

Harry smiled at the thought of it. _**"No more raping for you, anymore" **_Lucius would never hurt anyone in that sadistic way again.

It made him sick that some found pleasure to rape another person, woman, man or child. Even more sick that it was Draco's father he was thinking about. Did Draco know?

Harry prayed that he didn't, if so, he would never understand how Draco had survived. Maybe that was why Draco was so cold; he just had built up a shell so he wouldn't get hurt? Maybe Lucius had raped Draco as well?

A scream.

Harry turned his head around, to see or hear where it came from. There were more screams, hundreds, no thousands of them!

Not far.

Harry began running again, running towards it. Someone needed help, and he was the only one who could help. How he knew that, he didn't know. But anyway, he couldn't turn away from the pain. It was too much, too much pain; no one could turn their back against it.

No one.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco jumped, and landed softly on a flat roof. He glanced around.

Potter was sitting at another roof. He looked terrible.

His black hair was dirty and ungroomed, which suited him at the moment. His clothes were not only way too big for him, but they were also dirty, and had big rips in them. At his feet there were bones, many of them.

He had let them go.

Draco jumped over at the other roof, and changed over to human form.

"_**Potter" **_he asked, and carefully approached him. Potter didn't seem to notice.

Draco knew this state Potter was in, and he had to wake him. The souls which now were free were still in Potters mind. They hadn't let go entirely yet. But Draco dared not to do it yet, there were tears on Potters face, and that could mean that he hadn't healed all the souls yet.

So Draco could not do anything else then back away, but close enough to catch him if Potter flinched.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry knew that Draco was there, but he couldn't concentrate on him now.

He was busy healing the broken souls, they would just not leave.

**I can't go back**, one of the souls said.

**Why not? **Harry asked, even though he had a clue.

**He****'ll hurt me again, he'll…** the soul started to tremble, almost as it was beginning to cry.

**I know, **Harry said, tears running down his face. **I know. **

**I'm not strong enough, I never am, **the soul continued.

**You are strong enough, **Harry answered, a bit cross.

**But I am not! I'm broken; if you heal me, then I will be broken again, again and again! **

**That's the point,** Harry sighed. **Everybody breaks, even I would break if I had to go trough it. **

**Even Lucius? **The soul asked sarcastically. **Would even he break to pieces? **

**Lucius will never rape again, **Harry said quietly. **I have made sure of it. **

Harry showed the soul fragments of what had happened in Little Whinning, the fire, the yells, the explosions and at last, the state Lucius was in before Harry left.

**Then I am free. **The soul said. It sounded so tired, so relieved, so glad at once

**Go now, **Harry said, the soul was the only one left. **Be free. **

**Free… **

And then the soul was gone.


	5. Two wars

Harry turned his head to Draco. Draco was wearing muggle clothes, black trousers and a leather jacket. It looked inexpensive, something that Harry wasn't used to. Draco usually had the most expensive thing of everything.

"_**Potter? Are you okay?" **_Draco asked worriedly.

Harry glared at him. Draco asked how he was doing? The world had clearly gone lulu.

But still, Harry nodded, and got up. He was stiff, sitting at the roof that long.

"_**You're sure? You ate a lot of dementors." **_Draco continued.

"_**I'm fine, Draco." **_Harry said suspiciously.

Draco sighed. Potter didn't trust him. No wonder why, even though his nose told him that Draco was a farsha, he still didn't trust him. Possibly because of their rivalry, which they have had since the first year.

"_**They are looking for you" **_Draco said, to try to ease the suspicion. _**"The death eaters. Old Snake Face is kinda mad."**_ Draco's eyes found Potters, and held his gaze in a tight grip.

Harry smiled. _**"Cause of what I did to you father?"**_

Draco nodded. _**"That was kinda cool, that you burned up his gear. But why did you do it" **_he asked.

Harry grinned, but his voice was serious when he said; _**"First I didn't really try to burn it off, but when the wave of explosion hit your father, I caught one of his memories."**_ His eyes were filled with pain. _**"I lost my temper, forced the fire at him, making him hurt, not wanting him to hurt anyone like that again. I wanted to kill him, but something said no, I couldn't." **_

"_**The code" **_Draco said.

"_**Huh?"**_

"_**The code we Shatri's live by" **_Draco explained. _**"We can't kill, unless someone attacks us, Angelmakers…" **_

"_**Angelmakers?" **_Harry looked puzzled at him.

Draco bit his lip. It was hard to describe the actual word. _**"Child abusers, tormentors, paedophiles, neglecters… are all a description of an Angelmaker. But they do it because they like it, not because of it satisfies their own pain. They simply like to hurt others." **_

Harry stared at him for a moment. Then, suddenly he sneered. _**"Smells like we have company." **_

Draco jolted up, and sniffed. Potter was right. They had company. Loup Garou, many of them. _**"Have you ever fought against a Loup Garou, Potter?" **_He asked.

"_**A what?"**_ Harry threw back, and held his fingers straight in front of him. The claws popped out, and fire spread around his neck, almost like a collar.

"_**You'll find out." **_Draco pulled up… a gun?

"_**You use guns?" **_Harry asked, and stared at the gun Draco was holding in his right hand.

Draco smiled. _**"There is no spell powerful enough to kill a Loup Garou, Potter. You can use Expecto Patronum, but it will only hold them back for about five minutes."**_ He loaded the gun, with bullets which almost looked like they had mercury in it. _**"Silver Naytrain"**_ he explained to Potter, who looked like he was going to ask.

"_**Almost as killing a werewolf, huh?" **_Harry mumbled.

Draco frowned, and threw a dagger towards Potter.

He caught it, and studied it. His nose told him that it was of silver.

Suddenly a grey figure landed on the roof. It was tall, with grey fur. It looked like a cross between a wolf and a human, where the face and fur was wolf like, but the rest was human. _**"Aw, look, two Moyka servants talking" **_the thing smiled.

Draco roared in anger, and launched himself into a catfight. He had forgotten all about using guns and fire and silver, he just wanted to beat this thing up. How dared it to call him a Moyka servant!

Harry stared at them, as more and more were-creatures threw themselves into the fight. So this was Loup Garou. He had fought some of them before, when he was a child. He thought they were evil creatures, who tried to kill him. He had showed then a lesson, one they surely never forgot, cause they didn't came back.

But why did Draco explode when the creature called them Moyka servants? Harry had also been angry, he knew that it was a bad word, but how bad could it be? And one more thing, why didn't the creatures attack him now? Were they still scared of him?

Ouch! The were-things had somehow managed to throw Draco off their backs, and he had landed at some trash cans below.

"_**Draco!" **_Harry yelled, and jumped down. He landed in front of him, and snarled towards the were-creatures.

"_**Watch out" **_one of the creatures said, and drew back. It sounded terrified. _**"That one is as wild as the men." **_

"_**Yeah right," **_another one smirked, and grabbed a hold of Harry's wrist. Harry snarled again, and drew his wrist up to his mouth. The were-creature was caught by surprise, but still it didn't let go. Harry knew that it wouldn't, so he just pulled it towards his mouth, and bit the creature in the arm.

The creature immediately let go, and hissed in pain. Harry let go too. The other creatures backed away in terror.

"_**I told you!"**_ one of them said, and pulled the bitten one closer to itself.

"_**Get away from here" **_Harry said. _**"And I won't hurt you."**_

"_**We know that" **_the creature sighed tiredly.

And then the creatures were gone.

Draco cursed, when all those creatures left. _**"Why did you let them leave?" **_he asked Potter.

Potter turned, and fixed his gaze. _**"They are forced to do this. It has been going on too long; they are tired of the war. And so are you, don't try to deny it!" **_His breath came in short pants, and he was glowing.

So Potter knew something, even though it was clearly that he was a people, a newbie. _**"Even though, you shouldn't have let them leave," **_he sneered.

"_**It wouldn't have helped them if we had killed the bunch of them. No, there is only one way to stop this." **_Harry sighed, and gazed up at the stars. _**"Someone has to heal Kaya." **_

Draco laughed a high ironic laugh. _**"Kaya is never going to let anyone close enough to her mind to let them heal her, you know that Potter?" **_It was a question, one he really hoped Potter would answer yes to. If not, then Draco would not know what to do. He couldn't watch Potters steps, he was on too many missions, and he couldn't leave others to watch over a newbie.

"_**I said **__**someone**__**, not necessarily me. And I didn't mean now, no one is close enough yet." **_Harry snapped. _**"But every war there had ever been seems like it is not going to end, but eventually…" **_Harry pointed at his scar._** "…it has" **_

"_**But that war is starting up again. You don't have the time to end both it and ours!" **_Draco cried in frustration.

The sun peeked up, and showered Potters face with red light. Draco cursed. He had to get home, to his mother, and keep the house at its place. But what about Potter? He couldn't leave him here, at this place. He was going to ask Potter to go to his house, when Potter send to him.

**Draco, thank you for your kindness, but I have things to check out, and others to visit. **Potter said mentally.

Draco shook his head, and let out a yawn.

**Well, I'm goi****ng to bed. See you later, Potter. **

Both of the two teenagers launched themselves in two differently directions, just in time to not be seen by Severus Snape.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N: Yawn! I always work best at night, so I have done this at those hours, when I had been able to. I have to thank DarkLordOfUltimateChaos, Dana Archer, and blondecrazything for reviewing my story, and the rest of you who has not reviewed, but put my story on alert list. It helps a tired mind to know that people read and enjoy it, even though how much it may suck (even though I don't think so at the moment.) Now, I have to ask, should I make this to an angst/mystery or angst/ supernatural story? Or just keep it as it is? Because I'm not sure if I had put the right things on it, and I would be devastated if all my work would be put away, or if I had been banned from this site! I have to know where this is going! I don't plan everything that happens in this story, only the important parts, as Lucius gear had been burned up! (Personally, I loved that idea.) And I don't want to disappoint my readers, because it's you I'm writing for! So please answer me! And if someone is confused about Kaya, don't worry, I will explain, eventually… I can't spoil all the fun right now!


	6. Closer

Dragon hated to admit it, but Potter, or Tico as he had been renamed, was good to have on the team. He would always show up, if he could, and was a quick learner. He was good at moving his body, something 'people' often had a problem with. But Tico had learned to handle the swords, whips, daggers, and even more surprisingly, he understood how to use the Esroli crossbolt. Dragon could still not use it properly, and he had been a Shatri over a year now.

Well, only technically. He had always had a sharp hearing, and well developed tasting.

Tico however, everytime he watched Dragon eat, frowned at his lack of eating.

"_**You've gotta eat"**_ he said many times to the blond Slytherin.

"_**Eat this?" **_Dragon complained, and lifted the bowl of chicken. It tasted funny; too strong and salty for his liking.

Tico however, seemed to enjoy the food. He ate like he hadn't eaten in many day's.

"_**Clearly you're too accustomed with fine food, this is not bad." **_Tico answered, imitating Professor Snape, and finished his bowl. Blackie, who had cocked it, smiled. He liked the jet hair; he was polite and jokeable, not like the person Dragon had described him as.

"_**I've tried to tell him, but maybe he has to be talked to by someone at his age." **_Blackie smirked.

"_**Anyways, Dragon, if you think this kind of food is bad; you should have seen the type of food I had to eat**__** at the Dursley's."**_ Tico went on.

Fuck. He shouldn't have said that. He hadn't meant to, but the food had tasted so good, way better than the dementors, and he hadn't eaten a decent meal since… by Kaya, he hadn't eaten properly in two weeks! He had the foul aftertaste of dementors in his mouth, so he had expected everything to taste like it, so he had decided to not eat. Blackie, who had been a fair cook before he had decided to quit and really go into fighting, had decided that he wanted to make some food to them all. He had tasted it, and it tasted so good! So he had kept on eating, frowning at Draco, or Dragon's lack of appetite. Then it came; "_**you should have seen the type of food I had to eat at the Dursley's"**_

'Damn it, it was the truth!' Tico thought angrily. The Dursley's had numbered of times starved him half to death, until he attended to Hogwarts. Later on, when they had realised that they were being watched, they didn't starve him too much, just enough to make sure that he could constantly feel hunger drum in his ribs. Sometimes he could have sworn that he hear the one who was playing, man it almost sounded like the beat to some of the techno dj's, like Tiesto or something.

Dragon's eyes looked like he wasn't sure if Tico was lying or not.

"_**What have you eaten?" **_Blackie asked concerned. He wasn't too surprised; he had seen it at the way Tico was eating that he wasn't fed properly. But even after so many years with this job, he never liked to hear about maltreatment.

"_**Raw eggs, meat**__**, chilli, rotten bananas, spiders…" **_Tico hadn't even finished his sentence, before Dragon coughed out the chicken he was eating.

"_**You ate spiders?" **_he cried, not truly believing him.

"_**Uh, yeah" **_Tico said confused. _**"It doesn't taste bad, it is worse eating crabsticks."**_

"_**Crabsticks taste good!" **_Blackie said it was one of his favourites.

"_**Not if you have to eat it from a trash can it is." **_Tico explained.

Severus walked one of his desks, and picked up the necklace that were lying there. It was beautiful necklace, made of silver, with black leather to hang around your neck. It was formed as a flame. It was heavy, a bit too heavy.

Lily had explained to him once that the reason why it was so heavy were simply because it was loaded with heave Shatri magic, something that made it feel heavy for everybody who didn't posses the 'powers'.

It was made sure to protect him against the Loup Garou or other dangers. If it was an Englemaker, possessed person, or if he was severely hurt, then a Shatri would be called on an instant, and come to help.

Severus liked the necklace, not only because it was a gift from Lily, but also because when he wore it, his head was so much clearer. Like the daze he never noticed creep inside his head suddenly disappeared, and he was standing at a field gazing at the sunrise.

Today he was wearing it again; he was going to check upon the Potter brat's place. He hadn't need legimency to understand that something wasn't right. His relatives seemed… relieved that he was gone.

It was probably nothing, but he had to check it out. After so many years of teaching, he had learned something. He hated the fact that his house had the largest number of abused children.

Snape drew that thought out, Potter couldn't be abused. But it was odd that two of the males in that family were rather fat, but every year Potter had come back to school, he looked like he was starved.

And he didn't eat as much as teenagers used too. Most teenagers ate like horses, but Potter never seemed to handle that amount of food, except on the welcoming feasts, where he ate like a normal person.

Snape scowled, before he apareated in front of the house where the brat lived.

**An: HEY! Sorry about the delay, I have been working on another project, I am Rude and homework. Besides I got a writer block on this one. But hopefully, it is over now, I'm glad that so many people has put this story on their alert list, even though you didn't review. But while we're on it, can you please do it? And by the way, you know the little teacher, he who teaches Charms at the school? What is his name in English? Please review, and answer my question. If it takes some time before I write back, I'm going to the mountains, and the internet isn't working well, so I'm not ignoring you. Cheerio! **


	7. Help, please

A.N: I'm terribly sorry about the delay, I had forgotten all about the chapter!! And I know that it isn't the best chapter, but I thought I owed you a background story. So, enjoy

"Well, Mr Malfoy, you were very lucky. Apparently, the burns looked nastier than they were. You may leave by noon" Lucius Abaraxas Malfoy smiled thinly back to the healer. How had she become so good at healing without getting an award for it?

Suddenly, he flinched. It was back. Oh no, damn, damn, damn, damn, it was back!

**Hello son. Long time no see. **His fathers voice mocked him.

Lucius lowered his head in horror. Seven years without it, he had almost forgotten how it felt like when his father had controlled him.

**Father, get out. **He tried to push his father voice out of his head, but he didn't succeed.

"Mr Malfoy are you alright?" Suddenly he was back, breathing heavily.

"Yes" he smiled the blue eyed healer. "I'm quite alright in fact."

The healer smiled back, and then went over to Bellatrix's bed.

**No one ever noticed before, why did you think that they would now. Yes Lucius, I'm back, and this time I'm staying. **His father laughed evilly. Lucius could not do much more than hold back the tears that were pushing against the walls he had built up.

"I want to help Severus" Lucius told the Dark Lord hours later.

The Dark Lord raised his eyes at one of his more loyal servants. "Why? Do you think you have more expertise in chasing Shatri's?" The room grew quiet.

**You still can't control your own mouth, I see. **

"No my lord, but won't it be easier if we were two looking after the brat, and not one? We could search for a bigger terrain then." In his head, Lucius applauded himself. It was a good argument indeed.

The Dark Lord smiled. "I like your thinking, however, it seems like we'll have to lure him in here, and I don't think you can do that, we all know what happened when he saw you." Voldemort said in a bored tone.

Lucius blushed heavily in response, but nodded, desperately trying to keep his dignity.

**You don't have any dignity. **

Bang! Draco came barging in the room, before he stopped, glaring at all of the death eaters.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Damn it, he was lucky that the room was so dark, so that those monsters couldn't see his eyes. Dragon could smell the foul man, the Dark Lord, but that was not the most concerning thing.

His father was having an Angelmaker in his head.

He apologized quickly, and fled from the room before the Dark Lord could call him to his seat, something he would have done if he got a chance. He had to get away from here right now, if it was an Angelmaker he had felt.

**SHATRI!**

Fuck! He had no time to get his stuff, the Angelmaker had noticed!

Draco threw himself out of the window, pleading that Mattafixey's gift worked. It was too high up not hurt himself without it.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flashback**

"_**Dragon, you should know what you're fighting for" **_Blackie said to him. _**"A very long time ago, there was a group of magical creatures. We humans called them demons, they called themselves Saki, with literally means elves." **_

Dragon raised his eyes. He had no idea of where this was going, why was Blackie saying this?

"_**The Saki had two rulers, Lord Hirakuno and his soulmate, Kaya.**__** They lived in a mountain, used as a castle. They ruled over the rest of the Saki, who were strong magic users, mainly fire breathers, healers, wind walkers, rock shapers, water runners and Shapeshifters. **_

_**The Saki came from another world, with strong magic, but after a horrible experiment gone wrong, they could only use one power at the time. So they isolated themselves in a mountain, and became immortal. **_

_**After a time, Lord Hirakuno tried to get home and left the mountain. However, the new world was full of danger, with creatures now known as Angelmakers. They came from yet another world, and as the Saki they were stuck there. However, Angelmakers live on pain and fear, not unlike the dementors, so they enjoyed this world.**_

_**So, you can guess what happened. Lord Hirakuno died, and left many of his followers in a dangerous world. Among them was a small child, called Shuna Door. She was a rock shaper, later known as the best ever lived. While the adults were trying desperately to protect her, and another child, Mattafixey, a wind walker, they were enjoying the freedom this world gave their powers. **_

_**They befriended humans, and the very first wizards. While the adults feared those creatures, the children learnt their langue and culture. They learned about their magic, and thought them some of theirs as well. **_

_**One day an experiment once again went wrong. This time, it was a blessing. A new creature was born, with fire, water, rock, shape shifting and healing powers, a kind of solider. The new creature was named Shatri, which means New. The creatures were completely loyal to Shuna and Mattafixey, and only trusted them. The interesting thing was that the Saki powers combined with human magic was strong enough to kill Angelmakers, so they managed to come home safely. **_

_**The Shatri's however, didn't like being in the castle, so they settled down outside. Shuna were with them often, which made her tougher and more independent than a regular Saki. This was not approved by her father, Aurek Door, and neither by Kaya, who's mind had grown dark. **_

_**They thought that if they managed to posses her, it would be fine However, Shuna made out of the mind battle as a victor. She was terrified, and went to those who had always been her friends, the Shatri. She called for Mattafixey, and left with the Shatri."**_

Blackie suddenly stopped talking. He looked sad, like it was personal life he was talking about, not the Saki.

Dragon let out a breath. _**"They got him, didn't they?"**_ it was more a statement than a

A nod was all he got in return. _**"So we fight for him. Mattafixey, a friend."**_

"_**Would you not do the same?" **_Blackie asked. _**"If one of your friends were being possessed by someone who had hurt you? Would you not do anything you could to stop it? Would you leave your friend to his or hers fate?"**_

Dragon bit his lip. Of course he wouldn't do that! He would do anything, even though he wasn't a Hufflepuff or Gryffindor!

"_**What about the dementors?" **_he asked, trying to change subject.

"_**They are almost as Angelmakers **__**grandsons, far better to meet. They were used as a distraction, trying to lure us away. However, since the wizards made them guard the Azkaban and several other prisons, we decided to not attack them, unless they are away from the prisons. Then" **_Blackie licked his lips, almost as a cat. _**"We eat them."**_

"_**And the Loup Garou are an antiShatri. But what about werewolves?" **_Dragon went on. He was dying to find out about them. The werewolves were much meaner than the Loup Garou, lot harder to kill, or even better, heal. Dragon still had difficulties with it, healing others. After almost a year with the power, he could still not do more than heal smaller wounds and headaches.

"_**Werewolves are.."**_

**End flashback**

Dragon cursed, as he realised that he had hit his head. He quickly drove the memory away. He could feel the Angelmaker approaching, and he knew that he couldn't fight it of, with a hurt head. Besides, he wasn't sure if he could fight it off without a hurt head, he was too nervous about hurting his father.

**Blackie come quickly, I need you!**

Dragon winced when he felt it was blocked.

**My grandson are as incapable of using his mind as my son. Interesting. **

**Vila? **Dragon tried. It was one of the elder Shatri's, she had seen all and were mad as a devil, but still, you could always count on her. Once again the Angelmaker blocked it.

Fuck, this wasn't right. He was losing, heavily!

**TICO! **


	8. Drugs cars and Death

"Why didn't you tell?" Sirius asked the jethaired teenager that was sitting right in front of him. Harry had shoved up an hour ago in London, right in front of Sirius.

Sirius hadn't recognized him before Harry had dropped in one knee right in front of him and said that he had to eat more, because he couldn't stand loosing his godfather.

Harry looked healthier than ever, his skin was tan and he had gained weight. Thank Merlin for that.

"About what" Harry asked, and took another sip of the pineapple juice. It was his favourite drink, not even butterbeer tasted so well. He never drank it if the Dursley's gave it to him, he had always ended up drugged, something that he had accidentally mentioned.

"That your uncle drugged you from time to time!" Sirius cried.

Harry shrugged, before he said "I did, when I was eight. But first no one believed me, before I could pronounce what it was. Then, somehow they forgot. Forgot everything, it was freaky. One minute, we were talking, and next she suddenly fell. And when she came back to herself, she couldn't remember anything, and I didn't feel like tell it all over again."

Sirius blinked.

Harry kept on; "So, I lived on, trying to avoid anything they gave me. If they suddenly gave me a piece of dessert, pizza or a glass of coke, I would try to not drink or eat it. After a while I could not resist to take a bite, and the next thing I would know I was away." His eyes were shady for a moment. "After I got to myself, usually in the middle of the night, I would go and wreck some cars."

Sirius finally managed to speak. "Wreck some cars?"

Harry chuckled to himself, before he said "I was so mad once, that I decided to wreck his car. Wanted to smash it completely. So, I stole it in the middle of the night. Started the engine, and went wild. After I was through, I went to bed, and next morning the car was as good as new. Did the same next night. And next. And next, until I on purpose went head first into a wall."

Harry closed his eyes, and let his mind go back to that specific moment.

**Flashback**

The drugs had finally wearied off. He blinked many times, and tested his reflexes. Thankfully, his uncle hadn't put much in the food.

Or maybe it was just he who needed more to be knocked out.

Harry cursed, before he opened the cupboard door. It was the middle of the night, but Harry could never sleep after he was drugged. He had to do something.

When he was even younger, he had raided the kitchen, and smashed the living room. He had loved it; it felt so good to "punish" his family. But it ended up with him getting a beating, before he was given even more drugs.

So he had found out that smashing cars were more effective.

One part of him was glad that even though how much he smashed his uncles car, it fixed itself.

The other part were furious, because it made all is effort in vain.

But still, he never gave up. He was going to smash the car. Even if it took him his life. "Ten years" he whispered to himself as he sat in the car. If he only could live through those ten years, he would be free. The minute he was 18, he would go.

And never come back.

Not even if it was for a job, if he were on the starving point, he would not come back.

NEVER!

A few hours later he was out at the country side. Why he had chose this location, he didn't know. But it was right to drive here. The road was closed with a wall.

Damn it.

He stared at the wall. It was a big red brick wall. He had stopped the car, and looked up the location at the map. It wasn't supposed to be a brick wall here. Neither was there a sign of that the road was closed. He looked at the wall again. It wasn't supposed to be here.

A blind rage got the best of him. The wall wasn't supposed to be there, like he wasn't supposed to sit in a car, were not supposed to live with relatives who drugged him!

He stepped on the pedal, and made sure that the car went head first into the wall.

The metal curled itself against him, it smelled gasoline, but still, he weren't thrown forward.

"Sorry kid" a voice said. He nearly jumped, when he saw the girl that was now sitting in the passenger seat. She was pale, with long ruffy black hair. She wore a black shirt, and a pair of black jeans. But the most interesting thing was the necklace she wore. It was an ankh.

The symbol of life.

And the smell… it was familiar.

"Yes" the girl smiled. "I'm Death."

Harry slowly stopped the car.

"You are Death" he asked suspiciously, and looked at her one more time. She didn't look like the robe like man with the cutting thing. The girl laughed, "That was how I looked in the middle ages."

"Okay" he said slowly. It had finally happened. The drugs had given him a brain damage. It was bound to happen sometime. Now he was imagining that we was in his uncles car, talking to Death, which was a girl. That was it. Imagination.

"This stunt, is it suicide attempt, or is it just an impulsive act?" The girl smiled, giving him the creeps.

"The latter, I guess" he sighed. "No, I don't want to kill myself" he quickly added, what was he thinking!

"Good. So, I guess I'll see ya around. Now we will arrive at your relatives, and you will wake up in the cupboard. No more car wrecking please."

**End Flashback**

"I kept on driving cars after I did it" Harry said when he had opened his eyes again. "But I decided to stop wrecking them since they repaired themselves."

"Harry, you were lucky you survived!" Sirius cried out. "How long did he drug you?"

Harry lent back, and tried to remember. "About the same time I got my glasses" he said slowly. "In second grade, so I must have been six."

"Potter, it took you two years to build up the courage to speak about it, and when you finally did, you blew the chance!"

So the foul smell was Snape. Harry was wondering about it, but he hadn't really cared, before the Potions Master had appeared right in front of him.

"_**You could have died"**_ Snape snarled, and thrust two pill glasses at Harry. _**"These drugs are very strong, too strong for a six year old."**_

Harry gaped at him. How the hell could he speak the langue?

"_**I learned the langue of your mother, with the ability to close my mind." **_Snape answered the boys thought. Or what he thought the teenager thought.

"_**is that how you were able to fool your master?" **_Harry asked and pointed at Snape's left arm. _**"I'm not stupid, I knew that there were a spy among them. Your shields are getting weak though, you need to sleep."**_

Sirius were glaring at them. They were talking a strange langue, the same one that Snape and Lily spoke in seventh year, if they ever talked to each other. Sirius and the rest of the Marauders had often thought it was just so they could argue without being taken points, the teachers never understood what those two were talking about. But now, Harry was responding at the same way! The langue sounded like the muggles's black metal singers, or maybe it was just because they both were clearly arguing about something.

"_**Listen**__** to me you stupid brat!" **_Snape snarled. _**"The Dark Lord knows your secret, he knows you are a Shatri!"**_

"_**I know" **_Potter sneered back. _**"And according to the code, I have the right to kill him! If I meet him, I'll do my best to do so. He picked me as an archenemy, he made sure that only I could kill him! I have been into the department of mysteries, I have heard the prophecy!"**_

Snape froze. _**"What prophecy?" **_he sneered, but panic reached it's arms around him.

"_**The one you told **__**the Dark Lord about" **_Harry answered, he was getting tiered. _**"You know" **_he suddenly added, he could feel the love Snape had have for his mother. _**"The reason why she died was because she was pregnant. In third month, she did not know yet." **_

**TICO!**

Harry turned his head.

Damn it!

**Dragon! What is it?** He asked mentally.

**Angelmaker…hurt… can't send properly… please, help!**

Harry cursed and rose to his feet. "I have to go" he said in the human langue. "You better listen to my advice, eat," he pointed at Sirius, "Sleep." He pointed this time at Snape, before he shook his head. "You know what, try to do both if you can."

And with a loud crack, he apearated.

**A.N: Yeah! Like it? Review please. And some of you may recognize Death, she isn't mine, she is Neil Gaimans character. I just thought she fitted in. And the drugs our dear Harry was given was a powerful painkiller mixed with ADD pills. And now… REVIEW! PLEASE! Oh, and DarkLordOfUltimateChaos? Thanks for putting this story on your favourites, it was highly appreciated. **


	9. Angelmaker

**FATHER****, NO!** Lucius tried desperately to stop his own father. He gritted his teeth, and tried to pull Abaraxas away from Draco, who was unconscious. Or he thought so.

But all his effort was in vain, he couldn't hold his own father back.

He was weak.

The next thing happened so quickly that he barely saw it. One minute he saw something come up in a dangerous speed, before someone yelled "Pirory!"

He felt himself being thrown against the wall of the manor, and his fathers influence drew out for some minutes.

"_**Tico" **_Dragon rasped from the ground. **_"You came."_ **

Tico had a hard time to not hit Dragon in the head. _**"Of course I came, you silly!"**_ he sneered. _**"You are hurt!"**_

"Potter" a silky cold voice said. Tico turned, to see Voldemort's evil face.

"What's up Snake Face?" he smirked. He wasn't afraid of the big Snake anymore. Not now that he had no chance of ever killing him, and he had way's to protect himself from the spells. He was actually looking forward to duel with the new powers he had. "Had a bath since last time?"

"How dare you to talk to our Lord like that?"

Oh, it was the mad woman who had come the night he had blew up the house. She looked good, too good to have been healed by a normal healer.

"How dare I? Um, let me think, he is just a snake dressed in a poor human costume, killing to look even scarier, and I am a Gryffindor, so it comes naturally." He smirked once again.

"_**Ah, another Moyka. Good, good, it will be fine with some challenge"**_ Lucius had gotten up, and were now speaking the langue to Tico.

Lucius suddenly whirled his wand and shot curses at Tico.

Tico did the same, dodged them, using his Shatri powers as a shield. He had never fought against an Angelmaker, and to tell the truth, he didn't know what he was doing. He knew that he had to mix the Shatri powers into a spell, even the smallest one! But how?

So he kept on, duelling like he never had done before, hoping that he was lucky enough.

**BLACKIE! **He sent, hoping that the one he called would respond.

The Angelmaker tried to block it, but the young Shatri was stronger.

How was it possible? The Shatri hadn't been aware of its own powers, and still it was able to use its mind like that!

Tico smiled, he knew what to do now, even though it was risky. He had once read about a spell called Legilimens, it was supposed to use as an attack on a mind.

The problem was that the spell was powerful. He could kill Lucius if it went wrong. Harry didn't like Lucius, but he couldn't go slaying him! The code and his moral denied him of doing that.

"_**Coward" **_he spat to the Angelmaker, as it tried to use a killing curse on him. Old Snake Face yelled furiously at Lucius for nearly killing his price, but Tico ignored it.

"_**Using your own blood to kill and bring despair. Are there no other way for you to show yourself?"**_ he mocked, and took a perfect backflip, preventing him from being hit by yet another killing curse. He knew that they wouldn't kill him, the Shatri's couldn't get killed by a killing curse, but it hurt. Or, so the said. Tico wasn't eager to find out.

"_**What do you mean?"**_ the Angelmaker snarled to him.

Tico laughed, and pointed at him. His fingers had gotten claws, but still it was human like. _**"You are dying, Angelmaker. You all are. We are getting larger, we feed on your grandchildren, the dementors, the werewolves gain more and more control of themselves, and even Mattafixey's gift is working better! And so are Kaya's! You know this! So you have resigned your fate, live in a human, trying to convince it is temporarily! It's not! You have been hiding ever since the Dark ages!"**_ he bent down, making it look like a bow when yet another curse aimed towards him.

"_**Stupid boy"**_ the Angelmaker spat, one of Tico's curses had hit him in his teeth. _**"You and your brother are finished!" **_

"_**Me and your grandson? We are farsha's, fellow kinsmen, but brothers? No."**_Tico smirked._**"Getting Alzheimer's old man?" **_

That was it. He had managed to lure the foul creature out. Tico would have cried out in joy if he could afford it. Lucius began to shine, like he was a diamond. "Wonderful" Tico smirked, as the Angelmaker left the humans body.

He aimed the wand at the black figure that were floating over the Death Eater, and mentally yelled the word, **Legilimens!**

That did it. A beam of electric blue and black came out, one from his head, the other from his wand, united itself on the way. The Angelmaker shrieked in pain, whirled around in mid air.

Lucius didn't know what Potter was doing, but still he loved it. It was beautiful, in a way. Lucius was quite surprised that the boy had put up a fight against his father. As long as his father had been in him, he had understood what Potter and Abaraxas was saying to each other. Potter had been quite rude, clearly he wasn't afraid of the Angelmaker, or

Then, Abaraxas was gone.

Draco hauled himself on his feet, and Lucius suddenly remembered what his son had done. "Draco" he cried, and ran to his only son.

"Father, I'm okay" Draco coughed, and pushed his father away.

"You are not okay Draco, you jumped out of the building! What were you thinking?!" Lucius sneered.

"_**You jumped"**_ Tico asked, and pointed at the top room, were he could see that the window was broken. _**"from there?" **_

Dragon smirked, and nodded.

"_**Idiot"**_ Tico said without meaning it.

"_**I felt a presence" **_Dragon replied, ignoring what Tico had just said. _**"When I was floating in the air. Like someone was helping me, before I felt pain, and fell."**_

"_**Mattafixey" **_they both said in unison, glaring at each other.

"_**He was loose for a moment." **_Dragon gasped, and looked around. _**"We might have a chance!" **_

"_**Like I told you"**_ Tico replied dryly. _**"Hey wait, why are we discussing this outside your house? With lets see.. 30 Death Eaters glaring at us?"**_ he rolled his head to the Death Eaters.

"_**And a Snake"**_ Dragon pointed out.

"_**And a Snake" **_Tico shrugged. _**"We better give him a date"**_ he smiled wickedly. _**"Do you know anyone who is available at the moment?" **_

"_**Yeah"**_ Dragon smiled evilly. _**"We could hook him up with Vilene."**_

"_**Aw, come on, you can't be serious! Vilene and Voldemort would kill each other before the wedding night. No, we need someone who is firm, but still**__** loving, someone who cares enough about him to make him a nice person…" **_Tico murmured, thinking.

The Death Eaters were glaring at the two teenagers. They were talking to one another in a difficult langue. It sounded like they were mad, because they spoke so quickly. Maybe they were mad. Their Lord was shouting at them, something they completely ignored.

Potter had grown, and had a tan. He actually looked healthier now, but the most stunning thing was that Potter weren't afraid of them. He even talked back to them for Goodness sake.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tico looked up at the moon. _**"I better get going. Will you come, or do you want to stay with them?"**_

"_**Don't worry Tico, I'll be fine.**__**" **_Dragon said.

"See you then" Tico said in human langue, before he disaperated.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A.N: Hi! Review please. And oh, some may wonder, but this isn't a slash. Sorry. Hope you like the story anyway. **


	10. Called

"You got away" Harry smiled as Draco opened the door to the roof.

"Yeah" Draco nodded, and took a seat next to Harry, as they started to look up at the stars. It was something they had done sometimes, when they needed to speak privately or just gazed at the stars.

"Dad looked like he was grateful" Draco told Harry. "He is" he corrected. "And he almost hates you more than ever."

Harry raised an eyebrow at him. "How can you be grateful and still hate someone more than her?"

Draco had no idea why, but Harry insisted on calling Death 'her' or 'she'. He had tried to tell how Death was supposed to look like, but he had laughed at it, and said that it looked more like her brother, Dream.

"Dream" Draco asked stunned. "There is a person who represents Dream?"

"Hell yeah it is" Harry giggled. "I tried to kill him once."

"You tried to kill Dream?!" Draco cried out. "Why?!"

Harry sighed. "I was drugged. I had nothing to cling to. Nothing! I wanted it to stop, really did, when suddenly, he came. He was standing in front of me, like…" he trailed off, looking strange. Then he suddenly summoned a scratch book and some pencils. "I'll draw it" he explained to Draco, who looked puzzled at him. "Maybe it will be easier then."

An hour later, Harry handed over the scratch book, full of pictures. Draco stared at them in awe. They were great! Even though Harry had just used simple pencils, not quills or colors, they still looked almost real.

"You know, if you were a squib or a muggle, you could make big money publishing them" Draco remarked, looking through them. Harry had even made speak bubbles. The guy that called himself Dream had a different kind of talking than Harry.

"If I survived that is" Harry mumbled.

Draco thought about it often, he couldn't get it. What had he meant?

"What did you mean that day" Draco asked suddenly.

"Which day?" Harry asked, confused.

"After you gave me that scratch book." Draco explained.

"Oh" Harry sighed. "I never knew if I was going to survive the drugs my uncle gave me."

He did the thing. The thing Harry always did when he lied. Draco didn't know what it was; it was something in the tone he spoke in.

Suddenly…

Harry started to scream in agony, as a blue light appeared all around him.

"_**Farsha!"**_ Dragon cried, as he grabbed Tico by the arm, trying to calm him down. But it made Tico's thrashing worse. Dragon could feel it too, the horrible pain that were now hitting them both it felt as worse as…

"_**The curciatus curse!" **_they both growled in unison, and then, they were forced to aperate together in a very loud bang.

**A.N: Sorry, I know i****t is short. I'll make up later, promise. **


	11. The thing we fight for

CRACK!

The two boys appeared at the same spot, which made them fall at top of each other, and knocking another person down. Right over their heads something green flashed.

"_**That was close"**_ Tico remarked, and got up first. He glanced around, and saw that there were Death Eaters all around. He shrugged, not really considering it.

"_**Hi Professor" **_Dragon smiled at Snape, who the two shatri's had landed on. He looked like hell, with blood all over his face.

The necklace he wore shone bright, bright blue.

"_**Where did you get that?"**_ Tico asked, and glared at the necklace.

"POTTER!"

"_**What?"**_ Tico sighed.

The Dark Lord was jumping up and down, yelling angrily, so fast that neither Tico nor Dragon could understand what he said.

Then a killing curse came rushing towards Tico.

It hit him in the chest; he had intentionally made sure of it.

He was thrown up in the air, before he like a cat swirled around, and landed on both of his feet.

"_**They're right" **_Tico told Dragon. _**"It does hurt."**_

The roar of anger hurt the Shatri's gentle ears, they both hissed in pain as the Dark Lord screamed.

"Do you mind?" Tico managed to hiss in English, it sounded harsh and his voice hoarse.

"_**Thanks." **_

Dragon and Tico turned to Snape, confused.

"_**For what?"**_ Tico asked, and swung his head, so he looked like a dog for a brief moment.

"_**For saving my ass" **_Snape growled, clearly annoyed. He got up, and brushed the dirt of his robe.

"_**How did it feel?" **_Dragon suddenly asked Tico, completely ignoring that his father was yelling at him.

"_**Like you were hit by a car" **_Tico answered, and rubbed his chest.

Suddenly, he turned his head and sniffed. His body tensed, like it was something bad coming up. Dragon tensed too, and he had a look of worry.

"_**Stay here"**_ Dragon growled to Tico, who was about to transform himself into fully Shatri form. _**"I'll go."**_

Before Tico could fully protest, Dragon had transferred himself, and leapt towards the smell.

Tico growled, before he also transferred himself.

Tico was not only thinner than Dragon, but also a bit smaller. His fur had the color of lightening blue, while Dragon was white. Tico's eyes were also more alive, younger.

"So that's how you look" Voldemort had finally managed to control himself, and were now taunting him.

"Interesting, that you look like a child…"

**Look who's talking, a Snake. Will the wonders ever increase?**

Oh, how he loved doing that. Seeing the shocks of terror that appeared at the persons face. Or the rage that rode the person.

Lord Voldy was the latter, of course.

**Big words from small creature. **

Tico made a grin, when he felt it.

**Hello, Garou-Farsha. Interesting to feel some more intelligence around here. Or so it would seem.** He nearly bowed a sigh of acceptance.

The werewolf, a huge guy with dirty hair and clothes, also bowed. Werewolves and Shatri's were not truly enemies, but they were not friends either.

**Why does a werewolf join a group of wizards? **Tico drew his lips, so that the Death Eaters could see the long sharp teeth. They were a lot sharper than werewolf teeth, and werewolves feared it.

Cause Shatri's had a poison, a very powerful one. To humans it would heal the body, but to werewolves it would wipe out the wolf in the human, and if the werewolf had been it for too long, it would kill it.

The werewolf tensed.

Tico frowned, and transformed into half-form, the one which he looked like a human in, but still were a Shatri.

"_**Even if he takes over the ministry, it won't be better for your kind." **_He told the werewolf in a bitter tone. _**"He cares little about your rights."**_

"_**How do you know?"**_ the werewolf sneered. The werewolf had a rougher accent when he spoke.

"_**Garou-Farsha, he tried to kill me. My Shatri magic felt it, and sent the curse back just after it hit me. **__**When he finds out that we are related, he'll hunt you down."**_ Tico frowned. The werewolf tensed once again, as if Tico had touched one of the werewolf's wound.

"_**If he does…" **_the werewolf began, but Tico interrupted him.

"_**He'll be on guard. **__**Most of them will do anything for their master, including killing you. They even killed your sons!"**_

The werewolf growled deeply at Tico's saying.

"_**Didn't you know?" **_Tico sighed as the werewolf started to snarl. _**"McKnife was the one who executed your sons. I can feel it, his shields are weak." **_He raised an eyebrow at the werewolf. _**"They were six and eight years old, both of them were lycanthropes. McKnife stalked you in several day's, but since you too were friends at school, you didn't think about it. You took pride in not invading anyone's head, so you let him be. Next night, there was a full moon. He used a muggle, forced him to shoot them." **_

The werewolf's eyes grew wide, and he started to tremble.

Dragon came back, breathing heavily, a look of fear and happiness mixed together at his face. _**"You've gotta see this! It's unbelievable!"**_ He grabbed Tico by the wrist, and started to run.

They came into a short alley, full of broken glass and some shots lying all around.

There laid a thin person, taller than both of them. He was dressed in leather jeans, black boots, and a tight shirt made of wool. His hair was dirty, but still it was yellow, not blonde but really yellow. His face was pale as Death.

"_**Mattafixey!"**_ Tico gasped.

**A.N: Dun dun dun dun! ****I accidentally gave our beloved Frenier Wolfback a softer side, I can't help it but I sympathize with cursed creatures. I think there is a softer side with our villain werewolf, maybe I'll write a fic about him… As always, please review. **


	12. Where do we go?

**A.N: I forgot to te****ll ya, but Garou-Farsha means wolfbrother, but I posted the chapter so late that I forgot to put it on. And I'm very sorry, but if you review, I might not be able to answer, because my e-mail address is having problems at the moment. **

Previously:

_There laid a thin person, taller than both of them. He was dressed in leather jeans, black boots, and a tight shirt made of wool. His hair was dirty, but still it was yellow, not blonde but really yellow. His face was pale as Death. _

"_**Mattafixey!"**__ Tico gasped. _

Tico did not hesitate, as he called Blackie and Vila. Tico and Dragon were too young to do this just yet, too inexperienced.

Dragon nodded in approval, and started to examine the thin Saki. He had several broken bones, a sprained ankle, and a minor brain damage, but all that could be fixed.

The problem was that there was a presence inside the Saki, as well as he was dehydrated and probably hungered.

"_**The place is blocked" **_Tico gasped, and looked around.

"_**Are you serious?" **_Dragon cursed. They were too inexperienced too be able to heal the brain damage just yet.

"_**Hell yeah!"**_ Tico cursed as well, before he drew a knife. _**"I'll try a bloodcalling." **_

A bloodcalling was something Shatri's rarely did, because many of them weren't able to do it, since they didn't know their parents or family. Basically, you did a prick in the finger; named up the ones in the family that you knew were Shatri's. The tricky thing was that you had to mention the name the Shatri gave your relatives, as well as the given name, and if it was a woman, you had to give the name she wore before she got married. Then if you had done right, the blood would shine, and call the ones you needed.

"_**Lily Evans, Niram, Lily Potter"**_ Tico hissed, and the blood started to shine, but it was weak. Very weak. Tico cursed again, before he shrugged, and bent down.

"_**I'm not sure if it worked"**_ Tico said, concerned. _**"We better bring him to place which is safer."**_

"_**Where?"**_ Dragon replied. _**"We can't go to the manor, they'll get in."**_ He rolled his head over to the Death Eaters that had finally caught up with them.

"_**What about my house?"**_ Tico asked. _**"I believe that it is fixed now, and the wards are up, right?"**_ He cast a gaze at Snape.

Dragon however, shook his head. _**"Your house is too small; if we were attacked we could not hold very long."**_

"_**Grimholds place, perhaps?"**_ Snape panted, as he realized who laid there. Mattafixey! The windwalker!

"CURICIO!" someone yelled.

KA-CLINCH!

Tico had put up a shield, dodging the curse back; making it hit Voldemort, who shrieked like an injured animal.

"It's cruel to say so, but it suited him."Dragon smirked.

"_**Farsha!"**_ Tico hissed angrily at him.

"_**Oh crap, did I say that in English?" **_

"_**No, you said it in Latin" **_Snape sneered sarcastically.

**Tico! **Blackie suddenly called.

**Hi Blackie.** Tico greeted.

**There has been a fight, a Saki fight in Halden, Norway. We suspect that Mattafixey were in it, and since you and Dragon are nearby, could you two check the place out? **Blackie asked.

**Wait, what are you doing in Halden? **

Damn. How was he supposed to answer that question? You could not lie when you talked psychic…

**We found some Death Eater activity, so we went to check it out. **Tico told him. It wasn't a lie, not a full one at least…

**Alright, if you find anything, please contact me from Fredriksten fort; it is one of our sanctuaries in that country. It is already special protected against attacks ****from rockshapers. **Blackie drew himself out.

"_**Alright" **_Tico declared. _**"We are in Halden, something that's great, cause we have a whole fort for ourselves." **_He turned to Snape. _**"Will you come with us?"**_

"_**I really don't have an option" **_Snape sneered again. _**"Since my comrades decided to try to kill me." **_

Tico nodded. _**"I'll heal those wounds afterwards, but I think we have been at the same spot too long." **_

Then Tico, Snape, Dragon and Mattafixey disapearated.


	13. If you don't follow the code

**A.N: Once again, I feel the need of apologize. ****You see, I left my computer unattended to pour myself a cup of winter apple juice (sorry folks, but apples who are not from Scandinavia suck big time. Winter apples only grow in the winter, so it's rather expensive almost 10 US $ pr 0,5 l.) When I came back, my brother was deleting my stories! I rushed to the computer, and managed to log out, thus saving this story, but not I am Rude. So folks, once again sorry. And people, even though I appreciate that you put my story on the story alert subscription, could you please review as well? **

Snape stared at the teenager across the room. They were in the tower, where the infamous white lady was supposed to haunt. Dragon was healing Mattafixey further down.

Tico and Dragon took turns when they were healing Mattafixey. They weren't really supposed to heal him, but there were too many Saki's around, they were afraid they would might alert them that two people Shatri's were there if they called anyone.

So they had no choice but to heal the Saki after all their experience, which was fairly little. Dragon knew more about healing and how to do it right, but still Tico were a little bit better, since he often had have to heal his own wounds, the ones Vernon gave him every summer, when he was drunk.

"Why did you accept it" Snape asked quietly. He had picked it up when he had gone through t Vernon thoughts.

Harry let his eyes rest upon Snape. Harry didn't know what to feel, delighted that someone had finally noticed, glad that even Snape cared, or angry at himself.

"For a long time…" Harry began, licking his dry lips. "I thought it was normal to be locked up." He looked out of the window again. He knew that in the morning he would regret that he ever spoke about this, and that he was too tiered to care right now. So, he decided to ignore it, and just keep on speaking.

"And often I couldn't see the bruises; I just felt a lot of pain where he hit me. The food" he nearly whispered. "Never tasted well, it was just that: food. Something you need to eat to survive." He rolled his eyes back to Snape. "I never ate maggoty food; I swore that I would rather die than eat it." He shrugged. "So I ate everything that I saw there were not maggots in."

Snape eyes grew wide.

"And I mean everything" Harry said slowly, making sure that Snape understood how serious he was.

He looked out of the window again.

'Wow' he thought. 'Sometimes you have to say things out loud before you realise how serious it is.''

Suddenly his head turned over to Snape again, and his eyes twitched.

Snape was startled by the sudden change.

"_**I could have told someone"**_ Tico said. _**"But how do you say: Hey' I'm Harry Potter, I'm 15 years old, hero of the wizarding world, and abused once a year?"**_ he sighed. _**"I just didn't know how to start. And how are you supposed to say in a polite manor: get me out, I'm loosing it any second! HELLO?!" **_the last thing he nearly yelled. He shivered, and drew up his knees close up to his head.

"_**Potter…"**_ Snape sighed.

"_**I know" **_Tico replied before Snape could say anything more. _**"I should have told it many years ago, I'm not alone, and I have others that love me."**_

Snape was taken back. Potter meant it. He didn't say it because he wanted to get Snape of his back; he knew that he said in every corner of his heart.

"_**But still I have never spoken about it, at least not in detail."**_ Tico confessed. _**"In the Shatri community, we know if someone is being abused. And when we come to a place where we learn that we indeed are being loved, we disappear." **_He smiled wickedly. _**"Or give them a lesson."**_

"_**Will you do that?" **_Snape asked curiously. _**"Give your uncle a lesson?"**_

Potters face turned white, as he considered the fact. Would he? Oh, the offer was tempting, really tempting. He could do it; it wasn't a hard thing to do. Just let go…

"_**I could, but I'm not sure if it would feel right." **_Tico said after a while.

Suddenly he jumped. He sniffed, before he tensed, and ran downstairs. He patted Dragon on the back, to alarm him. _**"Guard the place, I have to check something out."**_

Dragon nodded, and drew himself out of Mattafixey. The Saki was already much better, with the broken bones mended, mostly by Tico. He had more practical experience, but Tico knew nothing about healing minds. So now it was Dragon who healed the Saki.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tico glided through the air, as he jumped at the walls around the fort. He loved doing this, jump around, pretending to fly, doing it for some brief seconds, before landing at his legs, just to launch himself through air again. It was great exercise, he had grown accustom to be running around, fighting everything who tried to attack. He hated to be locked up, in a small cupboard or in a place surrounded by enemies. In utter darkness, or in a cold room filled with the beauty of the evening moon, being locked up was being locked up.

Ah, death eaters. They were investigating the fort, under the hand of Lucius.

Of course, the Dark Lord had not approved the search, and the two of them were having a rather loud argument.

"My lord, I mean not to be a 'fucking retarded brat' as you call me, but my son is in there, clearly under a spell cast by Potter! I need to see if he is alright!" Lucius shouted, trying to use reasonable comments to win the argument. His hair shone in the dark night, so he was easy to spot.

Voldemort however, was not pleased by the comment. He was fuming in anger, and was clearly trying to not hex Lucius to a pulp of blood. "It is not a problem of mine what spell your son is under, but you will not drag my followers into danger, if not instructed by me! Is that clear?!"

Lucius looked like he was going to argue even further, so Voldemort drew his wand, and muttered "Curicio!"

The screams were horrible. It ripped through Tico's chest, making him to curl in his current position, at the wall. He smelled blood, and looked down. He had to fight back the urge to snarl at himself, as he saw the claws, which had pierced through his hands. Again.

Then… the agony!

**You can never standby torture. **A sad voice said, and through his agony, he recognized it as Shuna's voice.

The code would not let him.

And come to think about it… neither could his heart.


	14. I have to

Tico turned himself into a human again, and muttered lowly,"Bizerro!" and pointed his wand at Voldemort's ugly face. 

The spell wasn't actually meant for protecting, it was more to use if you were in trouble, and needed something to distract someone. It made everything surrerealistic, so if a person was hit, it made him/her confused. 

Now, Voldemort was the one who screamed. Not in pain, but in shock, as he turned into a red fog, and spun around. 

A snarl was heard, and suddenly the werewolf Harry had met earlier, was there. 

"_**Wish to fight Moyka"**_ the werewolf sneered, baring his teeth. His eyes were yellow, so it had to be dangerously close to full moon. 

"_**You know how it works, Garou-Farsha"**_ Tico smiled, and curled himself in an attacking position. 

"_**Yes I do"**_ the werewolf smiled as well, as he too curled. 

"_**But,"**_ Tico grinned. _**"Werewolves are not known for having much patience. And even though I can't attack you**_" Tico suddenly dodged the werewolf of the wall, making him fall down. The werewolf landed on his feet, but still it gave an angry growl, thus warning the others about his presence. 

"_**I can push you away, since it'**__**s not recognized as an attack." **_He told the werewolf, and smiled to the Death Eaters. "Hi," he smiled to them, as they all stared at him through the white Death Eater masks. "I heard you talking about me, so I decided to check what the fuss was about."

Harry struggled to not laugh at the Death Eaters, as they sent curses at him. 

"Make him back!" Oh, once again there was the mad woman. Harry reminded himself once again to ask Snape what her name was. He couldn't go on calling her 'the mad woman', or 'his female companion' or even 'the girlfriend'. He knew that she lusted Voldemort; it smelled… normally lust and love smelled sweet, but thinking about who she loved… 

He fought back the shudder, which nearly caught the best of him. Instead, he turned his head on the side. "Who" he asked. 

"OUR LORD" she shrieked, and sent one more curse at him. 

"Uh, that was not me" he said, and turned his head to the fog. "But I think he'll be sick any minute." 

He waved his hand, and suddenly the Dark Lord reappeared. 

He glared at the teenager who carelessly sat on the wall. "Hi" the boy greeted, showing no interest in the Dark Lord at all. 

"Hello Potter" he sneered. "Why are you here?" The boy had a habit in appearing at the strangest places. 

"You are on our property" the boy shrugged, and snapped his fingers. A bottle of coke flew in his hands. "This fort was made by a Shatri, many years ago by human time watching. It's a safe place," he pointed at the far wall around the fort. "So no wizards, Saki's or Loup Garou who intend us harm can come in." He opened the coke and drank greedily of the brown liquid. 

"So I was surprised to hear raised voices" he smirked down at the Death Eaters. "And I'm pleased to know that at least one of my farsha's has guardians that care." He raised the bottle at Lucius as a salute. 

**Farsha! Come quickly! **Dragon called, frightened? 

Tico stood up, and ran to his farsha. It had to be serious if Dragon was frightened! Dragon was never scared! 

"_**What happened?" **_Tico asked, as he rushed in the room, where both Dragon and Snape were kneeling beside the Saki, concerned looks on their faces. 

"_**I don't know" **_Dragon cried, his eyes was desperate. _**"He woke up for a minute, before something took the hold of him!" **_

Tico inwardly cursed. This was not good. Not good at all!

He smelt blood, and both he and Dragon let out a small cry of shock as Mattafixey's right arm, full of old white marks, suddenly started to bleed, rapidly. Dragon was the nearest and reacted first, as he laid hands upon the wound. 

Suddenly, he twitched, and his eyes rolled into his head, and had something that looked like an epileptic seizure. _**"Dragon!"**_ both Tico and Snape cried, and grabbed the hold of the white headed Shatri. The lowed him down at some pillows they had found some days ago. 

"_**I have to do a para-healing" **_Tico said, now his voice sounded frightened. 

A para-healing, meant that you would heal two people at the time. It was something you only did in an emergency. There was a whole wall, almost like the ones you could see at certain 2 WW sights, where the names of those who died because of the energy that was being used at a para-healing. 

"_**Are you insane" **_Snape muttered under his breath, as he fetched two vials of Esroli, a healing liquid, the one thing that could wipe out the werewolf in a human body. Snape had actually tried to give it to Lupin once, but Lily had caught him, and had burned his hand pretty badly. 

"_**Snape" **_Tico frowned. _**"I'm a Shatri. Of course I'm insane!" **_he hissed, as he knelt by the sides of the two sick males.

"_**I can't call anyone" **_he explained. _**"Some of the Saki's have dared to come out of the mountain. I'm not sure if they have escaped Kaya, or if they are outside on her orders. Anyway, I will not bargain their lives with them right now, Snape." **_Tico sighed, as he put his hands on both Mattafixey and Dragon. 

"_**Good luck, Tico" **_Snape said, and drew himself away from the teen. 

Tico smiled. _**"I'm gonna need it"**_ was the last thing he said, before he tried to heal the males on the floor. 

**A.N: Alright! Finally! ****I have been so busy lately, that I haven't had the chance to update! And we are closing up to the end… but it won't be yet! Let me just say that the next chapter is the one I have been itching to write. And I have to thank all of you who have clicked on my story (4323!), even though only six of you have reviewed…**


	15. Memories and songs

Tico closed is eyes, as his healing abilities clicked on. 

He immediately felt that something was wrong. It felt like the victims were… fighting! Why the hell would Dragon and Mattafixey fight?

OH BY THE GODS OF ANCIENT TIMES, HE WAS SO DUMB! Of course they would fight! It was Kaya!

The darkness changed. Tico understood that the background was from one of Mattafixey's memories. He liked the idea of being one of the first Shatri's ever inside the Blue Mountain, as the place was called after Shuna fled from the mountain so many years ago. 

And there stood Kaya. She was beautiful, tall, with milky white skin. Her eyes were electrical blue; her hair black was ebony black and looked like silk. 

She was fighting. Tico was glad that she hadn't noticed him yet, she was to busy fighting Dragon. 

Dragon was loosing. Kaya was using her mind, and was laughing at Dragons attempts to shield Mattafixey, who was lying on the floor, too weak because of his injuries to help Dragon. 

"_**HEY!" **_Tico yelled angrily at the Saki. For a mere moment, he forgot that he was just a people, and had nearly no experience in fighting with the mind, except the Angelmaker. He really hoped that the Angelmaker had been stronger than what Kaya was, or else…

"_**Ah, Tico**__** second, son of Niram. Welcome to My Mountain" **_She bowed for him, making Tico suspicious. Why was Kaya acting so nice? Then it hit him.

"_**You knew Niram? And wait, second son?"**_he asked.

"_**Yes" **_she smiled again. 

Tico noticed that she had stopped her attacks on Mattafixey and Dragon. For some reason, she was interested in him. She wanted something. 

Tico knew what to do. The game. 

"_**Niram was one of the most talented healers" **_she had also started the game, trying to figure out how strong the people was.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape was relieved when he saw that Dragon came back to the real world. 

Dragon however was sick in worry. He was finishing Mattafixey's wounds, and desperately tried to break the connection Kaya had on the Saki's head. Tico had stayed behind, to play a game. 

Dragon cursed, and realised that he was so worried about Tico, that he had problems with healing. He shook his head wildly. He could not panic, He could not panic, He could not panic…

"_**Dragon**__** Shatri, calm down." **_Mattafixey sat up, and set his amethyst eyes into Dragons lime green. _**"That Shatri has done the most clever thing ever, let's just hope that he is a good player."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Kaya smiled inwardly. This Shatri was a worthy opponent, one who knew how to play, and played well. But she would win. She always won these games, she had done it ever since Lord Hirakuno had died in the wilderness so many years ago…

Tico had some awe for the mad Saki woman. She was actually pretty good at playing the memory game, not bad at all. But the young people was still much better. 

She had let her mind drift off to her long lost love. Even though that it wasn't nice, it was a shot, and every shot was to be taken.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_**Are you sure he'll be alright" **_Snape asked the Saki, who was drinking apple juice in short gulps. 

"_**Yes, Crock nosed one, he'll be alright." **_

Even though how serious the situation was, Dragon had to laugh. It was a nervous laugh, but still, it was a laugh. It calmed him down, or at least, more than a calming potion would right now.  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The memories swirled so fast, that both Kaya and Tico had to hold on each other to keep balance. Kaya could not control the emotions that overflowed her, it was way too strong for both Kaya and Tico to control. 

The pain.

The grief that tormented every minute.

The feeling of loosing yourself before you truly did…

Tico knew he had to stop this. This was not right. He had to calm down Kaya, her pain was to much too handle with a game. 

But…

"_**I **__**close both locks below the window  
I close both blinds and turn away"**_ he sang, hoping that the memories would at least go slower. The Saki woman tensed, and he quickly sang on: 

"_**Sometimes solutions aren't so simple  
Sometimes goodbye's the only way**_

_**Oh**_

_**And the sun will set for you  
The sun will set for you  
And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey  
And the sun will set for you". **_

The memories… YES! It was working! The memories speed was ceasing!

"_**In cards and flowers on your window  
Your friends all plead for you to stay  
Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple  
Sometimes goodbye's the only way"**_

Kaya was now sobbing in his arms. The years with hurt was let out, the years with self hate, and blame was drifting out of the Saki…

And into the mind of a small Shatri. 

But the Shatri didn't break, didn't ask for anything, just comforting and listening…

And even when he did so much, he did something more! 

He sang for her!

No one had ever sung to her like that. The words comforted her, chasing the madness away like crusaders had done to Muslims. 

"_**And the sun will set for you  
The sun will set for you  
And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey  
And the sun will set for you"**_

Suddenly, something was drawing him back. 

"_**No" **_She pleaded. _**"Don't leave me, please!"**_

"_**KAYA!" **_the Shatri cried in fear. He wasn't leaving her!

"_**Tico…" **_she whispered, but he was gone.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry?" Draco asked. "Are you alright?" The tears that rolled down his cheek clearly spoke itself.

"She…" Harry said. 

"_**I know" **_a voice said. Harry turned, to see a tall person, with amethyst eyes and long yellow hair. The Saki. Mattafixey! 

"_**We did it" **_Tico whispered. 

"_**Yes" **_Mattafixey said softly. _**"You two managed to do the very thing all of your farsha's have tried to do."**_

"_**I failed" **_Tico answered, and lowered his head. _**"I tried to heal her… but it was so confusing! We were holding onto each other and I tried to calm her, and sung to her." **_

In the far corner, Snape had to push back the tears that swelled in his eyes. The brat he had thought Tico to be, had never existed. He was just as his mother, loving, protecting, and slightly over nervous. And a gift to do the right thing, even though he didn't know why it was.

"_**You're tired"**_Mattafixey told the young Shatri. _**"We all need rest."**_

After casting heavy wizard and Shatri magic on the room, everyone collapsed into a peaceful sleep. 

**A.N: This chapter was something I worked when I listened to the song Shadow of the day, by Linkin Park. I just had to bring it in. And justfor you who haven't got it yet, I don't own it.And I'm very pleased with the chapter, so please review. And Momocolady? Thanks for reviewing every chapter, even though I don't really understand why. And now, so long, if it takes some time before I write again, I'm at the doctors, I have been ill lately, and I have these ****seizures when I shake or twitch, and this morning I spat up blood… so I'm writing this just before… have to go, bye! **

_**  
**_


	16. Farsha's by blood

"WHAT THE FUCK!" someone yelled, and tried to open the door, thus waking up all of the inhabitants of the room.

"_**Your father is here" **_Tico sighed, and yawned. He had slept rather peacefully, but they had went to "bed" only six hours ago, so he would like to sleep some more. 

"_**Shall we open?" **_Dragon asked the others. 

"_**Let's see, we are one Saki, one wizard, and two Shatri's."**_ Tico answered. _**"If there are Death Eaters outside, we'll be able to take them down if they attack." **_Tico yawned again, and scratched his head. 

"_**What's Death Eaters?" **_Mattafixey yawned. 

"_**Oh, right." **_Tico said when he realised that Mattafixey could possibly not know what Death Eaters or Voldemort was._** There's a guy in England who tries to gain immortality, and he believes that I stand in his way. So he's kinda after me. He also hates all non wizards, so he has some followers, and they call themselves Death Eaters."**_ Tico explained shortly.

"_**My father is one of them" **_Dragon spat angrily. 

"_**Let them in." **_Mattafixey told them, after a loud bang hurt their ears. 

Tico smiled, and waved his hand. 

"It took you long time!" Lucius snarled as he barged in the room. 

"What do we owe your presence" Harry yawned back, unfazed by the angry man. 

"Why, you little…" 

"DAD!" Draco snapped, but Harry silenced him. 

"Please say what you have in mind and leave. We all are wounded, so you have 20 minutes to say whatever it is before I kick you out." Harry smiled at the grown wizard, but the voice told him that it was a statement, not a threat. 

Lucius ignored him, and stared at his only son. "I see that you follow your disdainful mothers footsteps." He sneered at the boy. 

"My mother has nothing to do with this." Draco spat, and glared angrily back. 

"Oh really" Lucius scoffed, and turned his head against Harry. "Then how come your brother is one of these creatures as well?" 

"Excuse me?" Harry snarled. 

"You don't know?" Lucius laughed, and waved his cane around. "I found out only a week ago." Lucius suddenly picked something up, and tossed it to Harry. 

It was a necklace, a similar one to the one Snape carried around his neck. When Harry touched it, it shone, before two parchments were spat out. 

Harry and Draco catched one each 

_Dear Draco__ or Harry, if you ever read this. You may know me by rumour, since I know I'll be quite famous when you are old enough to read this letter. I am quite sorry to tell you this, but you are indeed not Draco Malfoy. _

What? 

_Your true name is Draco Evans. You see, for some time, I was captured by Death Eaters__, and since I was a woman, they raped me. After some time, I ran away, and found comfort in the arms of James Potter. I married the guy. Not soon after, I got pregnant with you, before I got pregnant with Harry. _

Harry blinked. 

_My friend Narcissa, was a seer, and came to me. We preformed some rather complicated charms, so it seemed like she was the one who was pregnant. She gave birth to you, making Lucius believing you were their son, while I gave birth to Harry. I do know that you have the powers I have, since your life came of such deed. Harry may not be a Shatri, but even though he may not, please look after him, since I know that the mother fucking in law of mine will prob__ably abuse him or even kill him, and my sister will not care. He is under blood wards when you read this, if I know the bastard of a headmaster right. If he is a Shatri, please make sure that he does not get into to much trouble. I guess that's all I have to say. _

_Yours truly_

_Lily Potter_

_Niram_

Draco was the one who reacted first. Probably because he had better eyesight in human form, and didn't have to squint to see what was written on the parchment. He launched himself at Lucius. 

"Farsha!" Harry yelled and jumped after him. 

But Draco did not listen. He transferred himself to fully Shatri form, and chased Lucius out, through the Death Eaters who were gathered outside, out of the fort, and down to the town. 

**DRAGON! **Tico called, but Dragon ignored it. 

"_**Tico, come" **_Mattafixey called from somewhere above. Tico glanced up, and his and all the Death Eaters mouths fell open when they saw Mattafixey had one arm around Snape, floating in mid air. 

"_**Come on!" **_Mattafixey called again. _**"Before Snape Shatri-Nemi faints."**_

Tico nodded, and flew up to meet them. Surprisingly, he did it well, very well to never have flied in his life. 

They both flew out of the fort, and after Dragon. **Dragon, listen to me! **Tico tried once again. **I know you're angry, but it's not right! **

Dragon made no response. 

**Alright, have it your way! **Tico threatened, before he dove, and caught Dragon. Before Dragon could do anything, Tico made them both go head first into the icy cold river that floated through Halden. 

"_**What are you doing!" **_Dragon yelled at Tico. 

"_**What the hell do you think**__**" **_Tico snapped. _**"You nearly killed the guy!"**_

"_**It's my right!" **_Dragon screeched. 

"_**And it's mine to kill Vernon! Do I do it? No! We can't change the past**__** Dragon! It's better to forgive them, let them be! Or you'll may end up as Kaya! She felt good at first when she attacked Shuna! Then the fear and self blame led her into torturing! Her gifts rotted, made her mad! It may happen to you too brother!" **_Tico yelled. _**"Look" **_he sighed. _**"She was my mother too, you know."**_

That did it. _**"Sorry" **_Dragon said. _**"I forgot."**_

"_**Yes, I guessed so." **_Tico replied, without irony. _**"We better get up from the water, before we freeze to death." **_He shivered, and swam to the dock. 

"_**MOYKA**__**'S!" **_Someone snarled, and suddenly enormous rocks shot down at the two Shatri's. 

Tico and Dragon merely avoided the rocks, before a loud rumbling over their heads made them both glance up. 

The old stone bridge was falling down!

**A.N: Dun dun dun dun! ****What will happen to our favourite Shatri's? Find out in next chapter of Lily's Necklace! I will probably change the name of the story when it's complete, just so you know! **


	17. Epithumia

Tico flew up and caught two muggle children, who were screaming something in the strange harsh langue of the north

**A.N: I know that I should stay in bed, but when you're sick, then you're bored. So I'm trying to finish the story****, in secrecy, since my mother is worried about me, and making me drink soy products… I DON'T HAVE AN ALLERGY! Sorry. Thank heavens that she sleeps a lot in the day, and let me be, since she has a muscle disease of some kind, I don't know what it's called in English. Well anyways, here's another chapter. **

Tico flew up and caught two muggle children, who were screaming something in the strange harsh langue of the north. Dragon drew out his wand and yelled _**"KA-SHANA!"**_

A purple beam shot at a Saki dressed in green, who barely avoided the curse.

"_**Aurek!" **_Mattafixey yelled from somewhere above.

**We can't let those two fight. **Dragon sent to Tico, who had just landed at the dock, and let go of the children.

**I know. **Tico answered, and yelled a curse at Aurek.

**BOTH OF YOU! LAY OFF!** Someone sent.

A female Saki came towards them, she too was flying. Less graceful than Tico, but still, she flew in the air. She was tall, with long bronze hair, tied with a ribbon. She clung to a bow, black. She carried a knife in her belt, along with a bag, full of something.

**AUREK!** The woman sent, and pulled up an arrow.

"_**SHUNA!" **_Aurek sneered, and flew closer to Shuna.

Shuna said nothing, as she laid the arrow at the string, and pulled the arrow far back.

"_**You're gonna kill me?" **_Aurek mocked, and whistled. A howl was heard, and something grey was closing up.

Tico and Dragon transferred themselves into fully Shatri forms, as they recognized the Loup Garou. **Good luck brother. **Tico sent to Dragon, and curled himself into attacking position.

**You too****, little one. **

That was all they had time to do, before the Loup Garou attacked them.

Full chaos endured. Dragon called other Shatri's, and soon it was fighting everywhere, Flames, spells, cursing and blood was heard and seen everywhere in the small town. Some muggles and wizards joined in the fight, and fought side by side with the Shatri's.

Tico fought like he had never done before. He bit, kicked and spat out flames like he had never done anything else in his entire life. He was so occupied with fighting, that he was caught off guard when a killing curse hit a giant Loup Garou behind him.

The corpse fell over him, and knocked him down. He managed to push it off, and scramble on his feet when yet another curse rushed towards him.

He dodged it, and looked after the wizard who had cast it, but there was so much fighting that he hadn't time to look properly, before he had to jump in again.

**Looks like we may die today**, Dragon sent from somewhere. Tico looked around, and there!

NO!

**Farsha! **He sent, when the second bridge collapsed in the water. Dragon clung to the metal frame, before he and sixty Loup Garou dove in to the water.

"AVADA KEDAVERA!" someone yelled. Tico threw himself down just in time, as the green curse rushed over his head, and hit yet another Loup Garou.

Voldemort had cast the curse. His red eyes scanned around, trying to spot the child.

"Two with burning desires, who will I assist?" a voice suddenly cracked.

Oh no.

A person stood between him and Voldemort. It, because it looked like both a man and a woman, was wearing a golden robe, which was similar to its eyes.

"_**IS THIS A GOOD TIME, DESIRE!?"**_ Tico yelled angrily, and shot two flames at two Loup Garou's.

"_**How rude of you"**_ Desire chuckled.

"_**If you haven't noticed"**_ Tico sneered, as he thrust two daggers into the heart of a Loup Garou. _**"I'm in the middle of a war here!"**_

"_**And so I must tell you now**__**, since my sister may collect you afterwards."**_ Desire answered, and to Tico's despair, they left the location.

"_**Desire!"**_ he wailed. _**"My brother is there!"**_

"_**Yes he is"**_ Desire nodded. "_**And by the looks of it, he might be hurt." **_

"_**Take. Me. Back."**_ Tico snarled again.

"_**What do you want most, Harry, or may I say, Tico?"**_ Desire asked.

Tico's mouth fell open. Desire was asking him what he wanted most?

"_**You want many things"**_ Desire went on. _**"You want to be with your brother. You want to get rid off Voldemort. And you want to win this war. But you also have feelings for a certain Saki woman."**_

"_**Kaya?"**_ Tico asked puzzled. _**"What does she have to do with this?"**_

Desire smiled. _**"She loves you."**_ It poured a glass of Esroli, and gave it to Tico.

Tico hesitated, before he swallowed the whole glass. It was good for him, he knew that, but still he hated the drink. It tasted foul, and burned down his throat, like Jack Daniels. He shuddered at the memories that swept over him, and quickly asked: _**"Why are you telling me this,**__**Epithumia?"**_

Desire turned. _**"You know what I want, Tico"**_ it laughed.

Tico did. Desire wanted him to ask it a favour. As soon as he had

He thought about it. The war thing was something he had there and then, Desire would not help him, it was too fond of playing to do such a thing. His brother was in the war, probably hurt or cold. Kaya was probably in the war, besides, he had heard warnings against letting Desire into issues about love. The Snake face was in the war as well, but…

"_**There is one thing."**_ Tico said. "_**Voldemort is still after me. To stop him, you need to destroy his horuxes. I"**_ he licked his lips. _**"May not survive this war. So if you will do me the favour of destroying them, people will have the chance of killing the bastard." **_

Desire grinned. _**"A well chosen desire indeed."**_

Finally, he was back in Halden. He spun around. **DRAGON! **He sent, hoping to get an answer.

No one answered. **Dragon, please! **He pleaded.

"_**Tico!" **_someone yelled.

He turned around, and saw Snape. He smiled, and killed yet two Loup Garou's as he ran towards the Potions master. _**"Snape, have you seen Dragon?"**_

Snape shook his head.

**DRAGON, YOU RETARDED BITCH, ANSWER ME!** Tico called angrily.

**Help…**

It came from the river!

Tico dove into the water. _**'This isn't one of your best ideas'**_ the Shatri in him thought. 'He is my brother, the only remaining relative I have' he answered back. 'I will not loose him!'

The water was freezing cold. 'Good thing that Shatri's can swim' he thought, as he swam deeper into the water. Speaking about Shatri's…

He searched for the water powers he was supposed to have. And… there! He glided through the water, where he saw Dragon, being kept down by a large metal piece. He was unconscious, something that made him light.

Tico grabbed him, and with the water powers, he managed to get them both ashore, a bit away from the battle. he checked Dragon, and prayed he hadn't been to late.

He wasn't breathing!

Tico used all of his powers, forcing Dragon to breathe. Thank the gods for that he wasn't dead yet! But it was tiring to do so, and Tico felt his powers draining, after the tremendous effort it had cost him to fight, and used his water powers. He hadn't had anything to eat in a while either, and that wasn't helping him a bit.

If the situation hadn't been so darn desperate, he would have found it highly ironic that he hadn't followed the advice he had given Sirius.

He felt that he was loosing consciousness, and fought against it. He had to be awake, he had to… heal Dragon…

**Tico. **Someone sent. It was smooth, as the other one could feel that he was loosing it, and didn't need a pierced sending.

**Is it you, Kaya?** He merely managed to reply.

Someone knelt beside him. _**"Help me to heal him" **_he coughed.

"_**He's my brother…" **_was the last thing he managed to say, before he finally blacked out.

6


	18. Dementors

Kaya caught Tico before he fell to the ground

**A.N: I'm so sorry! I had forgotten to send the chapter! (Author bangs it's head into a window.) I'm finally well again, even though the doctors didn't find out what the heck it was. But who cares! I'm healthy! YIPPY! **

**I forgot to say it in chapter 16, but Nemi means friend. I was actually surprised that no one asked me about it. **

**Well, you must be quite annoyed, so I won't keep you any longer! **

Kaya caught Tico before he fell to the ground. Luckily, he wasn't hurt, he was just exhausted. Kaya guessed the Shatri hadn't eaten anything in a couple of days. She mentally shook her head. It wasn't healthy to not eat.

She sighed, as she felt the other presence.

Tico's brother.

They sure didn't look like brothers.

Dragon, as she had learned his name was, had longer, blond hair, wasn't as skinny as Tico was, and his skin was paler.

And he was severely damaged.

"_**What the hell have you done to yourself, child?" **_she muttered to herself.

Of course, the child didn't answer. His organs suffered from blood loss and lack of oxygen. It was not easy to heal.

But not impossible either.

Kaya put her hands on the Shatri's chest. She felt that it had been a very long time she had healed someone, since it took longer time to activate the healing powers which hid in her long aristocratic fingers. The Loup Garou was too proud to let her heal them, they took pride in being as independent as possible.

But still, they obeyed Aurek.

But never her.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After a while, the grief after Hirakuno made her go out. Anything was better than the prison she had created.

She had passed out several miles away, exhausted.

She didn't remember much, but when she returned to the Mountain, she was with a child. Because the Saki carried children longer than humans or animals, she at first thought it was Hirakuno who was the father, she had something to live for yet again. She forgot all about Mattafixey, she was so cheerful!

But then…

The child wasn't Hirakuno's.

She said that the child died. After all, she was the healer.

But it wasn't.

It grew up outside, was only in the mountain when it was winter.

The rest of the Saki never saw the child, they were to busy in their experiments, trying to eliminate the Shatri's and that brat of a rockshaper.

Or torturing Mattafixey of course.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kaya was distracted, when she felt some wizards approach.

Most of them were mad. A wizard with red eyes was the worst, then it was a woman, then a man who looked like he was the father of Dragon and some more she couldn't make out.

**What do you want? **she sent to them. She knew that none of them spoke her langue, and she could not speak theirs.

It stopped them, most of them had never felt a sending before, and the one who had, flinched away.

Finally!

Dragon woke with a start, and luckily found himself on land.

He sat up, and to his horror he found Kaya peering at him.

"_**GRAYAH!" **_he yelled, and flinched away.

"_**I'm not going to kill you" **_Kaya said quietly.

Dragon stopped. _**"You startled me"**_ he explained.

Then he saw Tico.

"_**What did you do to him?" **_he snarled, and pushed her away from his brother.

"_**Not enough food" **_Kaya explained. _**"And too much energy." **_

"_**Oh." **_Dragon let out. He mentally kicked himself in the groin. Of course the Saki woman would not hurt Tico! He had after all saved her from madness, you didn't go killing the person afterwards.

In the corner of his eyes he saw the Death Eaters. He dismissed the last thought, when he caught his father grinning.

Wait, grinning?

Of old habit dragon accidentally gave Tico a nudge, who immediately awoke. Kaya sent him in return a death glare that would make Snape proud, but she said nothing.

"_**Look at them." **_Dragon said quietly. _**"They are up to something." **_

Tico sneered at the Death Eaters, who edged backwards in fear. _**"We'll deal with them big brother" **_he replied. _**"After we have eaten something." **_

"_**We?" **_Dragon snickered. _**"I'm not the one who faints when I go some days without food."**_

"_**That's because unlike you, he suffers from years with severe under nourishment" **_Kaya told them, and held Tico's eyes in a stern grip. _**"You are going to eat every day, at least two times a day, or else…"**_

"_**You will block my magic, lock me into a room, and make sure that I won't listen to any music?" **_Tico laughed, and got up.

"_**brother, look!"**_ Tico exclaimed happily, as numbers of dementors came rushing at them in their ghostly way. _**"Dinner!"**_

"_**Kaya, block yourself." **_Tico said, when the screaming of all the lost souls started.

"_**No. I'm done with blocking things out." **_She sneered at the dementors. _**"They feel like Angelmakers."**_

"_**Technically, they are their grand children." **_Dragon explained, and curled.

"_**Are you sure that you want to help us?" **_Tico asked, as the dementors came closer.

"_**Yes, Tico-Nemi." **_She smiled to him.

Tico nodded, he knew that he couldn't hold her back.

"_**AAAYYYOOOOOOOOAAHHH!" **_Both Dragon and Tico cried, and lunged themselves at the dementors. __ __


	19. Sudden Death

At first, the Death Eaters didn't see much of the fight

Kaya closed her eyes. She cursed herself for the six thousand time for isolating herself into that ridiculous mountain. _**'I'm going to blow up that place when I'm done here' **_she decided, before she was nearly ripped in pieces by a human spell.

She angrily opened her eyes, and saw the idiotic wizards. The thieves, who were basically chewing on the dementors, were also shoving their fingers at the wizards in fury. It was comical to look at; it took the very best of Kaya to not roar in laughter.

The two Shatri's rage must had been enormous, cause suddenly, fire rushed against the wizards. The code kept them from hurting all of the wizards, but still it was clearly that some of them must have had wronged the Shatri's enough to even be able to use their powers like that…

Kaya shook it off. This was ridiculous! She reached out her hand, and paralyzed the lot of them.

The Shatri's stared at her in awe. How the hell was she able to do that?

"_**I learned some tricks!" **_she explained, and vanquished some dementors. _**"Very useful!" **_

The farsha's nodded, and continued eating. Since there were so many of them, they bit the dementor and sucked out the souls, before they proceeded further. Of course, they would have to gnaw at the dementors later to make sure that all of the souls were out, but for now, it had to wait.

The souls gave them boosts of energy. Most of the souls went away immediately after they were healed. Some however, old aurors mainly, wanted to help them.

"_**Gentlemen, please."**_ Kaya said, and closed her eyes. Suddenly, light appeared all around her. Tico could vaguely hear a phoenix sing, before, to both Dragon and Tico's eyes popped out in amazement. She drew the souls into her own body!

Kaya suddenly froze. Her eyes grew wide, and she was grasping for breath.

"_**Kaya!" **_Tico yelled, and leapt to her side.

He froze, when he saw a hauntingly familiar figure by her side.

"_**Teleute" **_he whispered.

The gothic girl nodded.

"_**Already?" **_he chocked out.

"_**She has lived ever since the accident." **_Death sighed sadly. _**"It's time now." **_

"_**Who's she?" **_Dragon asked when he got close enough. She looked familiar…

"_**I told you that Death was a woman."**_ Tico answered woodenly.

Dragons mouth fell open. _**"You gotta be kidding me." **_He gasped.

A shriek suddenly split the air. Both Dragon and Tico whirled around, to see Aurek fall into the water.

It was an awkward silence which fell over the town. Everybody seemed shocked by the sight. Death shrugged. _**"It seems like it was his time as well." **_She remarked cruelly, and split the silence.

Suddenly sound exploded all over. The Shatri's cheered; the Saki screamed in outrage, the Loup Garou ran away and…

The Shatri quickly came back to their senses, and started to go around healing each other.

Harry stood a bit away, and watched, as the bodies were sampled in big dumps. Since he technically still was a people, he wasn't supposed to help them on this. So he just stood there, and took in the whole scene.

Death was standing by him, obviously waiting for the Chastì to begin.

"Why are you waiting?" Harry asked after a short silence.

"It's not often that I have the time to witness a Chastì." She replied, and combed her hair with her hand.

"Aww, look at that." She suddenly said, and nodded towards Shuna and Mattafixey. My brother succeeded in making this a happy fairy tale."

"Do you mean Destiny or Dream?" Harry asked quietly.

"Harry." Draco called. "It's time."

Harry walked up to Draco. He received many looks as he did so, and he could even hear them mutter something under their breaths.

'Great' he thought. Just what he needed. More stupid rumours about him.

"Who is the represent?" Harry whispered to Draco.

"Miohak" Draco replied, and pointed at a slim man who stood in the middle of the enormous gathering.

Miohak drew a breath very slowly before he began:

"_**Ariadiamus late ariadiamus da**_

_**ari a natus late adua**_

_**A-ra-va-re tu-e va-te**_

_**a-ra-va-re tu-e va-te**_

_**a-ra-va-re tu-e va-te la-te-a**_

_**Ariadiamus late ariadiamus da**_

_**ari a natus late adua**_

_**A-ra-va-re tu-e va-te**_

_**a-ra-va-re tu-e va-te**_

_**a-ra-va-re tu-e va-te la-te-a"**_

When he finished the last word, Tico, Dragon and the rest of the Shatri's sung back:

"_**A-na-ma-na coo-le ra-we**_

_**a-na-ma-na coo-le ra**_

_**a-na-ma-na coo-le ra-we a-ka-la...**_

_**a-na-ma-na coo-le ra-we a-ka-la...**_

_**ah-ya-doo-ah-eh**_

_**a-na-ma-na coo-le ra-we a-ka-la...**_

_**a-ya-doo-ah-eh...**_

_**a-ya doo a-ye**_

_**a-ya doo a-ye"**_

Tico saw the looks on both Mattafixey and Shuna, they seemed divided between grief and shear heaven. As they all finished, the air cracked, it fell smoother, gentle. Far away Tico could hear phoenixes sing back to them, and he smiled at the thought, as they once again started:

"_**A-na-ma-na coo-le ra-we**_

_**a-na-ma-na coo-le ra**_

_**a-na-ma-na coo-le ra-we a-ka-la...**_

_**a-na-ma-na coo-le ra-we a-ka-la...**_

_**ah-ya-doo-ah-eh**_

_**a-na-ma-na coo-le ra-we a-ka-la...**_

_**a-ya-doo-ah-eh...**_

_**a-ya doo a-ye**_

_**a-ya doo a-ye"**_

Miohaks pale face was wet with tears and his voice sounded slightly hoarse when he once again sang:

"_**A**__**-ri-a-di-a-mus la-te**_

_**a-ri-a-di-a-mus da**_

_**a-i-a na-tus la-te a-du-a.**_

_**A-ra-va-re tu-e va-te**_

_**a-ra-va-re tu-e va-te**_

_**a-ra-va-re tu-e va-te la-te-a"**_

And once again:

"_**A-na-ma-na coo-le ra-we**_

_**a-na-ma-na coo-le ra**_

_**a-na-ma-na coo-le ra-we a-ka-la..."**_

This time Miohak cut in:

"_**La ovine-ma-a-a" **_

The rest ignored it.

"_**Ah-ya-doo-ah-eh**_

_**a-na-ma-na coo-le ra-we a-ka-la...**_

_**a-ya-doo-ah-eh...**_

_**a-ya doo a-ye**_

_**a-ya doo a-ye"**_

When they finished the last sentence, a large beam of whitish light escaped the location. Everybody dropped in one knee, and fell silent.

They had sat like that in nearly thirty minutes, before people stated to talk, shift positions, and soften up their stiff muscles.

"_**Well, what will we do now?" **_Tico asked when the funeral was over.

"_**We get on with our lives" **_Dragon told him. _**"We'll be called from time to time, we go on quests when we have too, and basically be as normal as we can be."**_

Damn. It sounded not only boring, but hard as well. But as he caught the eyes of Draco, Harry knew that at least he wouldn't be alone.

He had his farsha by his side.

A family member.

Besides, life at Hogwarts was never boring.

**A.N: I can't believe that I have written a whole fic. For those of you who think this shouldn't be the end, I do plan a sequel; I just need to structure my mind a bit better first. I want to thank all of you who has read the fic, especially the ones who have reviewed. Santa's gonna bring ya extra presents this year! And people, the lyrics of Adiemus is not mine. However, it was made because of the beauty of the words, it doesn't really mean anything. However, the song is a bit sad, so I thought it fitted here. ****Now, good night, and probably I'll see ya around. **


End file.
